Historia Inédita
by Somebody There I used to Know
Summary: La Historia Inedita que siempre quisimos conocer de RyoSaku. El equipo se reúne para uno nuevo torneo esta vez como individuales ahora en la preparatoria. Ryoma en plena adolescencia se dará cuenta que le atraerá algo mas que el tenis después de un accidente cometido en el Complejo Deportivo anfitrión del Torneo. ¿Le ara caso a sus nuevos sentimientos? ¿o seguirá ignorándolos?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Historia Inédita**

.

**_1_**

Hace dos días ya había perdido el partido, no pensaba en nada más que eso, Tezuka le dijo que lo olvidara pero no podía. Momoshiro se la pasaba tratando de animarlo pero no entendía la impotencia que sentía Ryoma. Sakuno, ¿Por qué de repente pensaba en ella?, ¿Y en ese momento en el baño?, obviamente ver a una chica desnuda, aunque sea por equivocación, haría que cualquiera se sonrojara un poco, pero aun así creía haber pensado en eso al día siguiente en el partido, ¿Habrá sido eso lo que lo distrajo?  
Ryoma se enfureció de repente.  
- ¡Demonios!, de no pensar otras estupideces quizás no habría perdido… pero –¿por qué ahora pensaba en ella?-. Sus ojos, no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza, se veía tan… tan inocente, pero... diferente... a como la veo siempre –Comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras recordaba fuertemente el momento.  
Pudo haber detenido su mano, antes de que lo abofeteara, pero no lo hizo…, recordó lo atónito que estaba en el momento, y que ella también se había sonrojado al verlo, aunque eso era comprensible ya que había entrado todo el equipo al baño de mujeres por error... no se lo esperaba, pero ese segundo quedó atónito… mientras todos corrieron disculpándose… él se quedó.

- Este… Ryoma –Le dijo una pequeña voz.  
- ¿eh? –Masculló Ryoma despertando de sus pensamientos-. ¿Ryuzaki?  
- Ryoma… –Ella miraba el suelo-. ¡Perdóname por favor! –Le gritó agachando su cabeza.  
Ryoma la miró extrañado. Sus trenzas colgaban y se movían junto que el cálido viento de esa tarde, mientras unas hojas eran atraídas al regazo de Ryoma que se había sentado ahora se parando su espalda de la alfombra de césped tan bien cuidado del complejo deportivo.  
- Perdóname Ryoma –Le dijo Rápidamente otra vez-. Ese día… en el baño. Perdóname por golpearte… es obvio que fue un error... este… sé que no quisiste entrar apropósito… es decir, que no tenías la intención de ir a verme desnu… ¡es decir! –Se interrumpió sola recordando que no quería que Ryoma pensara de nuevo en el embarazoso momento -. ¡Que no sabrías que estaría ahí! –Bajo su mentón esperando respuesta.  
- Claro que no lo sabía –Respondió Ryoma fríamente.  
- Espero me perdones Ryoma de verdad.  
- Ya da igual, perdí el cuarto partido... es más importante pensar en eso ahora que en ti, siendo que quizás de eso sea la culpa –Ryoma se levantó del pasto y caminó.  
Se fue alejando de ella dejándola con una muy extraña expresión en su cara, como si se hubiera sorprendido de sus palabras, pero no le importaba, estaba confundido, pero más que nada enojado consigo mismo.

Al día siguiente Ryoma estaba recostado bajo el mismo árbol, con los ojos cerrados solo tratando de descansar, no había dormido muy bien últimamente pensando en su derrota con Yagami. Yagami Kinomoto era el Capitán del club de tenis al que pertenecía, Ryoma pensaba que ese club no debía estar ahí con un capitán como el que tenían, es cierto había perdido contra él, pero no sabía lo que le pasaba estaba seguro que de jugar como siempre no le habría sacado ni un punto. Pero luego volvía a pensar en la pequeña niña a la cual culpaba de ocupar su tiempo durante el partido, y ahora durante la noche.

- ¡Ryoma! –Gritó una voz que le pareció venía de la que escuchaba en su cabeza-. ¿No estás entrenando? ¿Tu partido no es en unos momentos?  
- E entrenado bastante –Respondió sin mirarla-. ¿A qué te refieres con que no esté entrenando justo ahora?, el que haya perdido el partido anterior no dice ni demuestra nada –Se sentía enfurecido otra vez sin saber porque, ¿era por ella que al parecer estaba en todas partes, dentro y fuera de su mente?  
Sakuno estaba a punto de disculparse nuevamente, lo hacía a menudo.  
- Ni siquiera juegas para el tenis femenino de este campeonato ¿Por qué vienes a ver todos los partidos?  
- Este, bueno… con Tomoka venimos siempre a alentarlos Ryoma –Responde con la cabeza gacha-. Además pertenezco al equipo de tenis de Seigaku y mi abuela nos invita cada vez que…  
- Nunca juegas –La interrumpe sin escuchar-. Solo lo digo porque pareciera que pierdes tu tiempo al venir aquí tan seguido. – Ryoma se sentó, seguía con los ojos cerrados como si aún disfrutara del viento en su pelo y no le molestara la presencia de Sakuno. Solo era cruelmente honesto y no le molestaba serlo con nadie.  
- Me gusta venir Ryoma –replicó silenciosamente, había dejado caer sus rodillas en el césped, y Ryoma al sentarse había quedado muy cerca de ella. Su enfado no era contra ella, era por perder el juego, incluso ahora se sentía mejor que ayer al sentirla cerca.  
Ryoma bostezó maleducadamente.  
- Ahora lo mejor es que descanse más que seguir entrenando.  
- ¿Es que no haz dormido bien Ryoma?  
- No es fácil durmiendo en la misma habitación que Eiji y Momoshiro –Se le van cerrando los ojos.  
- Deberías dormir bien la noche anterior a un partido, no es bueno que estés con sueño justo ahora que deberás prepararte para el siguiente, si acaso tu… –Ryoma cayó en su hombro despertando un escalofrió en Sakuno-. ¿Ry…Ryoma? –Dijo nerviosa cuando lo único que vio fue su verde cabello que casi tocaba su mejilla.  
Ryoma estaba muy cansado, le pareció notar que se apoyaba en el hombro de la chica pero creyó que era mejor que de haber chocado contra el suelo. Al parecer se sentía mejor que anoche cuando tuvo insomnio, pensó en la posibilidad de que quizás no era Sakuno la razón por la cual no dormía después de todo.  
**  
**

Momoshiro salía del camarín cuando divisó al resto del equipo bebiendo agua.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Echizen? –Preguntó Momoshiro.  
- El pequeñín flojeaba por allá junto a la segunda cancha –Eiji fue el único que se separó de uno de los 30 grifos que habían-. Su partido es en unas horas ¿no? –Le preguntó un tanto preocupado.  
- Justamente por eso lo buscaba, encontré extraño que no se estuviera exigiendo más de la cuenta como lo haría después de perder un partido.  
- Tienes razón, pobre pequeñín quizás esté deprimido.  
- Iré a buscarlo –dijo Momoshiro despidiéndose del Eiji y del resto.  
- Si tráelo para acá –Le terminó gritando agitando su brazo mientras Momoshiro se alejaba.  
- ¿A alguien más le pareció extraño que Echizen perdiera ayer? –Susurró Syusuke.  
- Al parecer nadie ha tenido tiempo de hablar con él, se ha mantenido encerrado en la habitación del Hotel desde que salió de la cancha –respondió Inui quien le daba la espalda.

Sakuno aún miraba a Ryoma sonrojada sin saber qué hacer, pensaba que de despertarlo podría hacerlo enojar, pero que quizás de igual manera se molestaría de despertar y verla que no había hecho nada por impedir la situación.  
- ¡Ryuzaki! –Gritaba Momoshiro a lo lejos mirando hacia varios lados-. Has visto acaso a Echi… –Se calló al verla mirándola risueñamente.  
- ¿¡EEEEH?! .. ¡Momoshiro! Este…yo… –Trató de mover los brazos y acomodar a Ryoma de una forma que no concluyó cuando Momoshiro la miraba en forma risueña impidiéndole responder.  
- ¡shhh!... –le chiteaba-. Eeeeh que lindos se ven, no lo despiertes Ryuzaki… ¡se ve bastante cómodo!  
- No Momoshiro, no es lo que parece… -susurra mientras su cara cada vez estaba más roja.  
- Cuando despierte le dices que me busque ¿sí?… ¡nos vemos! –Momoshiro corrió devuelta a las canchas de entrenamiento pensando en ir a buscar a Ryoma más adelante.  
Ryoma aun inconsciente en su hombro se veía tan inocente que Sakuno no lo despertó, se sentía avergonzada sobre todo por lo que diría Momoshiro después, pero de repente no le importó, Sakuno sonrió y comenzó a bostezar, sintió el árbol en su espalda y cabeza.

Un nuevo aire se presentaba en los pensamientos de la chica.

-¡Les dije que las bañeras aquí eran lo máximo! –Gritó emocionado Eiji.  
- No puedo esperar para relajarme un poco de estos tres días, no puedo creer que sea tan duro –Se quejaba Momoshiro.  
- Pues son muchos jugadores, campeonatos individuales como estos son duros, preocupemos  
nos de la estrategia para que todos salgamos de la primera fase de grupos – comentó Shuichiro seriamente.  
-¡Vamos muy bien!, y todos los de Seigaku hemos ganado los tres partidos que llevamos –dijo Eiji mientras se acomodaba la toalla en la cadera.  
Kaoru abrió la puerta y todo el equipo, también Ryoma, lo siguieron. Salieron todos del camarín y veían lo lujoso que era hasta el pasillo del gran Hotel del complejo, divisaron al final la última puerta y entraron. Pero todos se detuvieron de golpe al atravesar la puerta, Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba a punto de entrar a la bañera y también frenó de golpe al verlos, su cara es taba de un color muy parecido al vino tinto.  
- shh….hh…hh…..h – Kaoru susurraba entrecortadamente lo que parecía una serpiente agonizando.  
Ryoma la miró de pies a cabeza y se logró ruborizar al igual que el resto que no emitía ningún sonido y se quedaban boquiabiertos. Se notaba que se había desprendido recién de una toalla color amarillo que colgaba de una silla muy cerca de ellos. De repente un grito supersónico los despertó.  
- ¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –Sakuno comenzó a gritar una y otra vez cerrando los ojos tratando de tapar lo que parecía mucha piel para sus delgados brazos.  
Todos corrieron despavoridos mientras un jabón tirado por Sakuno volaba tras ellos, la puerta se cerró pero Ryoma aun estupefacto entorpeció cerrándose la puerta antes de que el saliera.  
- ¿Ryoma….? –La chica caminó unos pasos hasta alcanzar la toalla junto a Ryoma-. ¡Ryoma! –Gritó despertándolo de una bofetada.  
- LO SIENTO… –Ryoma reaccionó abriendo rápidamente la puerta y corrió fuera del baño sin mirar atrás, solo pensó en alcanzar a los demás y no hablar de eso de nuevo ni siquiera con él mismo.  
- Listo Sakuno –Una chica con un lunar visible en el rostro y una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo entró y vio a una roja Sakuno asustada-. ¿Por qué esta tan roja tú cara?… ni si quiera has entrado al agua caliente.  
La cara de Sakuno estaba tan roja que creyó que explotaría, y así fue, explotó dejando en todos lados y encima de Tomoka y la amarilla toalla lo que al parecer era salsa de tomate.

- ¡Dios! –Despertó repentinamente-. Fue un sueño –Se sintió aliviada de no haber vuelto a vivir ese horrible momento, luego recordó a Ryoma, quien estaba apoyado en su hombro hace un momento, nuevamente recordó el partido, se levantó y corrió rápida mente, ¿habría terminado?¿se lo había perdido otra vez?, corrió desilusionada al ver el atardecer-. Me perdí el partido – Se detuvo y sujetando sus rodillas jadeando miró el suelo de la cancha número 12.  
- Si te lo perdiste –dijo una voz atrás de ella.  
- ¡Ryoma!.. –Giró sorprendida de verlo en las gradas de la cancha vacía.  
Ryoma se paró y camino por la salida, la chica lo siguió lentamente hasta un costado de las rejas.  
- ¿Cómo, cómo te fue...? –Miró a Ryoma que le daba la espalda junto a una máquina de bebidas mientras dejaba caer una moneda, a un costado la raqueta roja de Ryoma yacía destrozada en el suelo.  
- Eres una verdadera molestia –Le dijo Ryoma sacando la lata.  
- ¿Yo?, disculpa… -Mientras recogía la raqueta-. ¿Pero qué he hecho? –Preguntó tímidamente.  
- ¡No puedo ganar un maldito partido desde que te vi ese día en las bañeras!… ¿Por qué justo en los momentos más importantes me pongo a pensar en eso?, ¡Me desconcentra! –Golpea la máquina.  
Sakuno se asustó con el golpe, bajó su cabeza sin saber que responder, se apoyó en el enrejado de la cancha.  
- ¿Te sientes mal por haber entrado así?  
- ¿Qué? –Ryoma se dio vuelta y la miró furiosamente.  
- Digo... quizás eso sea… estuvo mal que entraran así... y no digo que sea tu culpa... pe…pero no te disculpaste luego... quizás por eso en medio de los partidos piensas en eso, puede que te sientas mal en el fondo y necesites disculparte –Se daba cuenta lo ridícula que sonaba su voz al decirle esto a Ryoma. Luego recordó que Ryoma si le dijo que lo sentía, antes de correr, pero no se lo refutaba.

Ryoma caminó hacia Sakuno rápidamente mientas ella trataba de retroceder pero se encontró con la reja detrás de ella. Ryoma se siguió acercando sin importarle que ya estuviera invadiendo lo que era su espacio personal, afirmó su mano en la alambrada justo a la altura del hombro de Sakuno.  
- ¿Crees que es eso acaso, por lo que pienso en ti todo el tiempo? –Le susurró Ryoma lentamente-. ¿Por eso pienso en ti todas las noches y no puedo dormir y eh perdido mis partidos cuando no has llegado a ninguno de los tres?  
-Tú…tú –Titubeo levantando lentamente su cabeza ya que la de Ryoma estaba muy cerca-. ¿Tú has pensado tanto…en mí?… ¿cómo… es eso?

Ryoma bajó hasta mirarla y sus narices se encontraron, supuso que estaba muy cerca de ella, no le molestaba si incomodaba a la gente pero él mismo se comenzó a sentir un tanto nervioso pues podía olerla… más que un perfume creyó que era el olor de su cabello y aquello le sor prendió pues su corazón dio un salto.  
- No, no entiendo.  
- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –Sakuno se sonrojaba hasta la frente.  
- Nada –Respondió Ryoma soltando la reja con la que la arrinconaba, no se sonrojó en lo más mínimo pero el pequeño golpe en su corazón lo alarmó, giró en sus tobillos y caminó en sentido contrario un tanto pensativo.  
- Ryoma… ¿Estás bien? –Lo miró alejarse pero seguía gritándole para saber si estaba bien, y susurró aunque no la escuchara-. Dime algo…

Ryoma caminó pensante todo el trayecto, quería caminar hasta que los pies le sangraran, y pasaron quizás una o dos horas cuando se comenzaron a encender unos cuantos faros en el complejo, incluso se veían unos chicos aun jugando y las luces de las canchas también se prendieron. Solo un momento después fue a chocar con el Hotel del complejo, y olfateó algo muy peculiar, su estómago gruñó y por inercia entró al vestíbulo, su nariz lo condujo por los pasillos hasta ver al equipo reunido en una gran sala, en una gran y redonda mesa a un lado donde reconoció a todos y los cabellos rojos del chico que se levantaba.

- ¡Pequeñín! ¡Estábamos esperándote para comer! –Gritó emocionado como siempre-. Kawamura nos preparó algo delicioso.  
Ryoma se sentó junto a Momoshiro sin decir ninguna palabra.  
- ¿Estás bien Echizen? –Preguntó Momoshiro-. No te desanimes por el partido, si ganas el próximo no tendrás que ir por los repechajes.  
- No pareces estar muy bien Ryoma –Miró Syusuke con sus ausentes ojos y una cara un poco angustiada, pero su siguiente sonrisa admitió algo, como si supiera que le molestaba algo que no era el tenis.  
- No ha jugado a su 100%, y se le nota distracción en sus pelotas más usuales... ¿Algo le estará sucediendo? –Inui se dirigió a Syusuke sin mirar a Ryoma, que tampoco lo miraba a él.  
- ¡Yo creo que deben dejarlo en paz! –Le gritó Eiji a Inui-. Es decir, obviamente pensamos que te iría mejor y has perdido los últimos dos partidos –Se dirigió entonces a Ryoma-. Ya todos estamos a salvo en la clasificación…  
- Pero Ryoma es el único que esta con un pie afuera –Lo interrumpió Inui-. Debemos ayudarlo y ver porque está teniendo este juego tan mediocre y…  
- ¿Mediocre? –Esta vez fue Momoshiro quien interrumpió, se enfadó tratando de mantener el respeto a su mayor-. ¡Echizen juega mejor que todos nosotros!  
- Nadie ha negado eso Momoshiro.  
- ¿Pues entonces que quisiste decir?  
- Inui tiene razón –Comentó Kaoru desde un rincón sin mirar a Momoshiro aunque se dirigiera a él.  
- Oye Kaoru no te metas tú también, ¡Dejen ya al pequeñín! –Grito Eiji.  
- ¡Chicos, chicos!... ¡chicos! –Exclamó Shuichiro tratando de calmarlos aunque nadie le prestaba atención.  
- ¡La cena está lista! –Entró de repente felizmente Kawamura con una bandeja de exquisiteces en las manos-. Este… ¿Estaban Gritando? –Miró como todos se silenciaron.

Todos volvieron de repente a la calma, y volvieron a sentarse los que de la emoción se habían parado de sus sillas para continuar gritando.

- Es solo un poco de preocupación por Ryoma –Le respondió Syusuke para no relatar el pro blema.  
- Oh es cierto… ¿Y no vendrá a comer? –Preguntó nuevamente él a Syusuke.  
En ese momento todos miraron al puesto junto a Momoshiro pensando en el rostro que pondría Ryoma al escuchar a Kawamura, pero no, no estaba ahí, volvieron todas sus miradas a Momoshiro.  
- Este…–Mirando junto a él-. Estaba aquí mismo hace un momento.  
Extrañados todos miraron de un lado a otro la ausente figura de Ryoma que se había ido cuando nadie lo notó.

Unas horas más tarde Ryoma caminaba nuevamente por el extenso campus iluminado, esta vez ya estaba bien lejos, el camino estaba iluminado vagamente por las luces que llegaban de lo lejos de las canchas de tenis, las cuales tenían los faros más altos. Ryoma pensaba si tendría que preocuparse tanto como ellos lo hacían, que quizás estaba enfocando mal la culpa de su juego, pensaba que quizás sus amigos no podían ayudarlo porque no sabían lo que realmente le preocupaba, luego se dio cuenta, que él tampoco sabía que era exactamente lo que de verdad le preocupaba. Siguió por varios minutos así, miraba las estrellas y se dio cuenta que no podría dormir de nuevo si volvía a su dormitorio con Momoshiro y Eiji. Aun así dio giro y siguió sus propias huellas de vuelta.

-¡Ryoma! –Gritó una molesta voz frente a Ryoma-. ¿Das un paseo nocturno para que te ayude a dormir Ryoma? –Preguntaba la chica del lunar seguida de Sakuno tras ella.

Ryoma la miró como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, es más, como si no la hubiera escu chado.  
- Sakuno me dijo que tenías problemas para dormir... ¡Así que te tenemos un regalo!.. Anda Sakuno ¡Entrégaselo! ¡Entrégaselo! –Gritó emocionada dándole espacio a Sakuno.  
- Este… sí... –Titubeó la chica alado mientras su amiga la empujaba encima de Ryoma-. ¡Toma! –Dio un pequeño grito mientras mostraba en sus manos un pequeño muñeco, un muñeco colgante blanco hecho a mano-. Mi mamá decía que ayuda a soñar bien… y siempre colgaba uno en mi ventana cuando no podía dormir -Sakuno sonrió viendo que Ryoma no la ignoraba como lo solía hacer.  
- ¿Crees realmente que eso me ayude a dormir? -Le preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, con un tono sarcástico.  
- Sé que a mí me funcionó porque era pequeña… pero es un obsequio… y puede que te ayude ¿no? –Ambas lo miraron con ojos ilusionados.  
- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer –Dijo Ryoma algo escéptico, pero viendo que Sakuno exten día aún su mano, este cogió el muñeco-. Lo tendré en cuenta…no te preocupes más, que yo no lo aré.  
Ryoma sintió por primera vez el deseo de que Sakuno pensara más en él, pero no como preocupación, pero ella se estaba enfocando en que durmiera bien para que ganara el próximo juego, que era lo que él también quería después de todo.  
Siguió caminando y Sakuno no le dijo nada más, sospechó que se iría a su habitación y ella le dijo a Tomoka que hicieran lo mismo.

Al entrar al Hotel Ryoma pudo comer unas sobras que vio del plato de Kawamura y cuando subió tuvo la suerte de que Momoshiro y Eiji ya estaban dormidos, sin ellos molestando sería más fácil pensó, y mientras se ponía la pijama sacó del bolsillo el pequeño muñeco de la cha queta y lo dejó en el velador. Esa noche lo último que recordó ver Ryoma fue el muñeco, luego quedó profundamente dormido, más rápido de lo que pensó.

Sakuno mientras sonreía pensando que Ryoma había aceptado su obsequio, y deseando más que nada que le ayudara a descansar, para que le fuera bien en su próximo partido, esta vez Sakuno durmió pensando en Ryoma, pero esto no era tan inusual para ella, para él en cambio sí era extraño.

A la mañana siguiente ya todos despiertos, Momoshiro salía de la habitación ya vacía a la sala en junto, donde Eiji estaba tendido a lo largo en el suelo junto a la pequeña mesa comiendo una tostada.  
- Kikumaru…-Se interrumpe en medio de un bostezo.- ¿Has visto a Echizen?  
- El pequeñín salió muy temprano con Sadaharu…  
- ¿Quiere adoptar el entrenamiento de esta serpiente también a estas hora de la madrugada?  
- No, no, lo oí decir que lo acompañara a las canchas directamente.  
- ¿Y qué? ¿Quiere sacarle el jugo (y darle el jugo) antes de su partido decisivo?  
- No Momo… el pequeñín se lo pidió a él –Eiji se levantó dándole ver a Momoshiro que para él también era raro.  
- Que raro… ¿por qué no nos lo pidió a nosotros?  
- No lo sé… quizás roncabas tan fuerte que no quiso despertarte ¿no? –Le respondió riéndose.

Ryoma estaba con Inui en las canchas jugando ya hace dos horas, Ryoma le sacó un punto e Inui cansado le dio una seña y ambos salieron de la cancha a las bancas que estaban al salir.  
- Gracias –Le dijo transpirado y jadeante, mientras dejaba su raqueta apoyada en su bolso sobre la banca.  
- No… no te preocupes… veo que ya mejoraste… al 100% –tartamudeó cansado-. ¿Puedo pre guntarte… algo? –Él chico lo miró extrañado con una expresión que indicaba que lo estaba escu chando atentamente-. ¿Es que acaso crees tanto en mis datos?, no creí que lo hicieras, y solo vi que me pidieras ayuda a mí.  
- Bueno, creo que todos podían ver que no jugaba como siempre lo hago, pero solo tú podías decirme bien si estaba ya al 100% como dices –Lo miró con respeto y luego mira hacia otro lado guardando sus cosas en su bolso-. No, no creo en tus datos, pero si en ti –Dijo esto sin darle el tipo de importancia con la que Sadaharu lo interpreto. Respeto.  
- Pues bien…adiós, suerte y nos veremos en unas horas –Se despidió Inui mientras el chico levantaba el bolso.

Ryoma no se despidió, solo cerro los ojos mientras volvía a pensar si realmente su falta de sueño había sido la responsable, no lo creía, es verdad pues durmió bien esa noche luego de dejar en su habitación el ridículo muñeco de Ryuzaki, pero antes no dormía porque pensaba en ella, y también durante los partidos, ahora se sentía más confiado por no haber pensado en ella durante el entrenamiento con Sadaharu, volvió a culparla de todo lo que antes había pasado.

Volvió al vestíbulo del Hotel donde se juntó con el equipo, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no por el partido, sentía que faltaba algo el mismo sentimiento sentía por las noches y durante los partidos, se sentía confiado de que ganaría esta vez, pero aún tenía ese vació en el estómago que pensó llenar con el almuerzo.

A la hora decisiva todos estaban ya en las canchas y Ryoma llegó y entró directamente dejando su bolso en la banca junto al juez del partido que se preparaba a un lado.

- ¡Mucha suerte Echizen estaremos aquí alentándote!  
- Gracias Momo… pero no te preocupes no la he visto en todo el día, no me distraeré lo pro meto –Mintió, sin pensar si entendería Momoshiro o no, pero aun sentía ese vacío en las entrañas.  
- ¿A quién no has visto? –Preguntó Momoshiro.  
Ryoma lo ignoró y fue cuando su rival se cruzó dirigiéndose a su propia banca junto al juez.  
- ¿Este chico otra vez?, ¿cómo es posible? –Preguntó algo irritado un alto chico de pelo grasiento.  
- ¿Yagami otra vez? –Shuichiro le pegó una mirada a Inui, quien estaba ya acostumbrado a responder.  
- Bueno ya que todos los clasificados como nosotros no tenemos para que jugar esta ronda, antes del repechaje se toman al azar, con todos estos jugadores hay un 3% de probabilidades de que se te vuelva a repetir un contrincante.  
Todos asombrados prefirieron seguir viendo a la pareja en la cancha.  
- Bueno creo que será sencillo clasificar de todos modos –Dijo Yagami.  
- Si… por eso estas aquí en el partido antes del repechaje –Ryoma ni siquiera lo miró para ver si lo había escuchado, pero si lo escuchó.  
- Pues veo que no se te ha quitado lo irrespetuoso chico –Miró a Ryoma con desprecio.  
- ¡Jugadores por favor a sus lugares! –El juez subía la larga escalera para dar comienzo al partido.  
- Tengo un buen presentimiento…-Dijo Syusuke con su alegre rostro y sus ojos abiertos.

De repente llegó agitadamente la chica con sus trenzas al aire y pudo colarse en las graderías pasando y disculpándose con la gente, mientras miraba a Ryoma que caminaba con la raqueta ya en la mano.

- ¡Uf! ¡No me lo perdí!…  
- ¡Por aquí Sakuno! –Le gritó Tomoka-. No creí que te demorarías tanto, perdona por no es perarte… pero no quería llegar tarde a ver a Ryoma... ¡VAMOS RYOMA-KUN!

Ryoma miró la llegada de Sakuno que por primera vez llegó al principio del partido y de repente el vacío en el estómago desapareció se relajó como nunca y agradeció profundamente todo, incluso la preocupación de entregarle el muñeco, sintió que cualquier cosa podía significarle la confianza que ahora sentía, pero ahora el partido solo dependía de él. Sonrió y miro a Sakuno que tam bién lo miraba sonriendo.

Pasaron 35 minutos de comenzar el partido, y el brazo de Ryoma tiritaba miró hacia el sol que lo comenzaba a cegar y caminó tranquilamente en busca de una toalla en su bolso. Él árbitro entonces gritó.

- ¡Juego y Partido! ¡Echizen 6-0; 6-0…!  
Yagami no tuvo oportunidad.  
Todo los de Seigaku gritaron de alegría mientras el equipo contrario no podía creer lo poco que había durado el partido, Yagami se encontraba con las rodillas en la arcilla y con la mandí bula hasta el suelo.  
- ¡Así se hace pequeñín!  
- Maldito niño –Susurró Momoshiro-. Te salvaste Echizen -maldiciendo alegremente mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Todos gritaban de emoción saltando y agitando los brazos.  
- Gracias a todos… -Dijo Ryoma mientras miraba a todos alentándolo y gritando ¡Hurra!

Salieron de la cancha y Ryoma se quedó atrás para salir de último, vio que Tomoka y Sakuno se le acercaban para felicitarlo eufóricamente, pero cuando una de ellas escuchó a los demás hablar sobre la ahora celebración de que todos estaban clasificados, corrió hacia ellos dejando sola a su amiga atrás.

- Fe… Felicidades Ryoma –Tartamudeo Sakuno cuando todos ya se habían ido.  
- Gracias Sakuno… esta vez sí dormí bien.  
Sakuno se sonrojó de la emoción, lo sintió como un cumplido de parte de Ryoma.  
- ¡Oh que bueno Ryoma! pero no me lo agradezcas… de todos modos era solo un muñeco –Respondió mientras una brisa pasaba haciéndola tiritar, había olvidado su abrigo debido al atraso-. Bueno quizás deberíamos seguirlos antes que se vallan muy lejos –Le sonrió aun sonrojada, queriendo más que nada irse caminando junto a Ryoma.  
- Si, no tengo prisa –La rodeo con sus brazos y notó ese color vino tinto otra vez, entonces dejó caer su chaqueta en los hombros de Sakuno-. Ahora estas mejor.

Se fueron caminando juntos, eso era lo quería Sakuno, la chica jamás pensó que Ryoma podía hacer algo que la hiciera sentir tan feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, no quería que nadie se diera vuelta pues osino tendría devolver la chaqueta, eso si no se desmayaba antes del bochorno, pero Ryoma seguía tranquilo, caminando con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento le seguía acariciando su cabello verde obscuro. No miraba a Sakuno, pero pensaba que estaba bien prestarle su chaqueta si vio que no traía abrigo. Algo le hacía reír muy adentro, no sabía si era la inocencia de Sakuno y su olvidadiza cabeza, o el saber que podía ayudarla después de que ella lo hizo, sentía que le debía una, pero con prestarle su chaqueta no bastaba.

.

* * *

_Final del primer capitulo.. espero sigan leyendo dejenme sus criticas y comentarios lo agradeceré :))_

_viva RyoSaku! 3_

_PD: lamento que algunas palabras esten separadas.. no se por que quedan asi y me da mucha latita arreglarlas una por una... juju_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2  
**_**  
**

Llegaron a un restaurant con bar y karaoke no muy lejos del complejo, un pequeño lugar cerca del pueblo que Tomoka les había recomendado, al parecer conocía bien el lugar de unas antiguas vacaciones con su familia, y por eso se esmeró en darles ideas. Tomaban champagne para celebrar mientras Tomoka cantaba en un micrófono con Eiji mientras Sakuno y Momoshiro les aplaudían, Inui, Syusuke y Shuichiro discutían de la estrategia y de los posibles contrincantes que todos en Seigaku podrían tener en la primera ronda, Kaoru y Ryoma comían siendo un poco antisociales como siempre, Eiji terminó de cantar la ya séptima canción continua y se sentó entre ambos para beber la gaseosa de Ryoma.

- ¡Que divertido! ¿No?  
- ¿Por qué me abrazas?... ¿Es necesario? –Kaoru lo miraba amenazante y algo incómodo.  
- Oh vamos Kaoru, solo bebiste una copa de champagne y ya te pones cascarrabias –Le son reía a Kaoru para que lo tomara como una broma-. Y tú pequeñín no has bebido nada, cuén tame, esta chica de allá... ¿Te gusta?  
- No sé de qué hablas –Contestó Ryoma mientras le quitaba su gaseosa a Eiji de la mano.  
- Vamos, te vi que se venían caminando juntos.  
- ¿Y? –Refunfuñó, pudo sentir el olor embriagante de la boca de Eiji.  
- Y… le prestaste tu chaqueta, si ya parecían novios, vamos puedes confiar en mí.  
- Si en alguien debe confiar, es en su más mejor amigo… ¡hip!... -Gruño Momoshiro tendiéndose a su lado.  
- Creo que has bebido más de la cuenta Momo –Le dijo algo molesto a Momoshiro que aplas taba su brazo.  
- ¡Momoshiro!, si ya se me estaba confesando… -Grito más de la cuenta Eiji.  
Ryoma miró a Sakuno que giró tras el grito de Eiji.  
- ¡No te estaba confesando nada! –Refutó enfadado Ryoma, tratando de bajarle la voz.  
- Ya, ya, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora lo entiendo –Eiji se hacía el desentendido.  
- Yo te concedo tus deseos… si quieres estar con ella… si quieres yo seré tu cupido –Dijo Mo moshiro mientras se quedaba dormido.  
Ryoma no vio a la roja Sakuno dada vuelta que escuchó a Momoshiro, pero por un momento sintió más vergüenza propia que ajena, al notar que Sakuno pudo escuchar.

A la vuelta Ryoma tuvo que ayudar a Kaoru a llevar a Momoshiro de vuelta al Hotel donde tuvieron uno que otro problema, en primer lugar el guardia no estaba del todo seguro si ellos eran efectivamente participantes del campeonato, por suerte Shuichiro traía las credenciales de todos, anticipadamente creyó que sería mejor que él las tuviera mientras no jugaran lo cual fue muy acertado de su parte. Al llegar al vestíbulo todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Ryoma tuvo que llevar él solo a Momoshiro ya que Eiji no era de mucha ayuda, uno habría esperado que fuera más enérgico al momento de beber, pero todo lo contrario, se encontraba en un lapsus de tranquilidad en el que no se movía ni siquiera hablaba, solo sus pies que seguían los de Ryoma.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme? –Suplicó Ryoma con un brazo de Momoshiro casi tapándole los ojos, pero Eiji solo lo seguía con unas muy notorias ojeras que indicaban que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento-. Maldición –Trataba de abrir la puerta mientras Eiji lo observaba como un zombi.  
- Buenas noches Ryoma, muchas Gracias –Escuchó atrás de él.  
- Buenas Noches –Respondió. Abrió la puerta, Eiji entró y entonces miró atrás que Sakuno se alejaba, ni siquiera la había mirado, casi se había olvidado de ella y entonces vio que le había devuelto su chaqueta en la mano desocupada con la que no sostenía a Momoshiro-. De nada –Trató decir, pero Sakuno no lo escuchó. Pensó en ir o decirlo más fuerte… hasta que pensó que sería ridículo tanto esfuerzo, entró y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron juntos a eso de las 11am, ya que tenían el fin de semana libre por haber finalizado la primera parte del campeonato se decidieron a no levantarse tan temprano. Aunque Tezuka los llamó de todos modos a entrenar por la tarde.

- ¡Ah! Ya no quiero más, tenemos nuestro merecido descanso –Dijo cansado Momoshiro tirándose en el césped-. ¿Qué haremos ahora hasta el lunes?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Eiji.  
- No entrenaremos todo el santo día, está bien hoy, pero tenía pensado recorrer el pueblo mañana, dicen que vienen muchos turistas.  
- ¿A este pueblucho tan pequeño? -Se sorprendió Eiji-. ¿Qué gente vendría acá?  
- No me parece que hubiera algo interesante que hacer en el –Dijo Ryoma escéptico.  
- Aquí se celebra una gran fiesta con juegos y muchísima comida, este pueblo es famoso por los grandes vegetales que se cosechan, hacen el mejor ramen del mundo con ellos, o al menos eso dicen, se celebra en unas semanas más, si nos quedamos hasta la final del campeonato podríamos alcanzar a ir.  
- ¿La fiesta es por sus verduras? –Preguntó aun escéptico Ryoma.  
- Algo así, ¡hay un templo muy grande en donde tienen una fuente del amor! –Los ojos de Momoshiro miraban ahora el cielo.  
- ¿Fuente del amor? –Preguntó inquietante Eiji.  
- Si tan sólo hubiera venido el equipo de Tachibana al campeonato…  
- ¿Tachibana?, a la chica esa, te gusta la hermana de Tachibana… -Indicó Eiji burlonamente.  
- No, no es eso…yo… este… solo me estaba preguntando porque no habrían aceptado la invitación a este campeonato –Momoshiro se ruborizó, tratando de cambiar el tema.  
- Sadaharu dijo que tenían problemas con costearse el viaje –Dijo Eiji-. Habría sido más emocionante tener más conocidos por acá.  
- Que lástima –Momoshiro dijo esto realmente afligido, en el fondo sabía que An Tachibana habría ido de ir su hermano y el equipo.

Caminaron de vuelta al Hotel mientras Momoshiro les explicaba todo acerca de la pode rosa historia detrás de la fuente del amor, una antigua leyenda del pueblo.  
- …Incluso dicen que al acercarte puede realmente predecir tu futuro amor.  
- ¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó Eiji-. ¿La fuente te hablará?, no digas tonterías Momo.  
- No lo sé, solo te cuento lo que me dijeron –Momoshiro se volteó hacia Ryoma-. ¿Qué dices Echizen, vamos a la fiesta si es que aún estamos aquí no? –Preguntó emocionado.  
- Me da igual, es solo una historia inventada por esta gente para atraer turistas tontos.  
- Pero pequeñín, puede ser muy divertido, incluso imagínate vas con la nieta de la entrenadora –Dijo Eiji levantando su ceja izquierda.  
- Que ya te dije que no me interesa esa niña, y tampoco la fiesta.

Tomoka y Sakuno se cruzaron con ellos cuando pasaban por los camarines, Ryoma pudo ver que Sakuno se sonrojaba de nuevo, puede que recordara el embarazoso momento que ocurrió hace ya una semana en ese mismo lugar. No se saludaron y caminaron bajo distancia.

Al bajar la tarde comenzó a hacer frío, incluso pareciera que en cualquier momento llovería.

Esa tarde después del almuerzo, el agua cayó, y Tezuka canceló la práctica solo por ese día (si mañana sigue lloviendo la práctica irá de todos modos –Les comunicó el capitán). Todo el equipo, impulsados por Momoshiro, fueron al pueblo para relajarse y dejar el deprimente complejo que parecía hasta lúgubre si no se podían apreciar sus bellos pastizales, flores, piscina, etc.

Al llegar al pueblo caminaron buscando alguna entretención, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo, unos viejos dueños de una verdulería se asomaban a penas a ver si alguien entraría a comprar, los de Seigaku pasaban mirando por cada una de las vitrinas, era un pueblo bastante completo de supermercados, gasolineras, farmacias, hasta vieron un pequeño hospital… pero nada que les entretuviera a pasar el rato menos ese día de lluvia. A Eiji se le daban bien las conversaciones con chicas, pues tenía muy interesadas a Tomoka y Sakuno mientras caminaban, Ryoma sintió un escalofrió cuando vio en un momento a Sakuno reírse de algo que Eiji contaba.

Cuando no supieron que más hacer y decidieron volver al complejo después de visitar lo que sería todo el pueblo, Eiji se sentó con él en el bus ya que Momoshiro comentaba con Inui sus datos antes de subir por lo que se alejó de Ryoma en el momento, creyó preferible irse con Momoshiro, por un momento la gran sonrisa de Eiji le pareció petulante.  
Cuando llegaron la lluvia estaba cesando, el paseo fue un desastre, pero ahora esperaban no tener lluvia al día siguiente que Tezuka les prometió practicarían de todas formas.

Así fue, al día siguiente practicaron mañana y tarde, exhaustos todos se quedaron en sus habitaciones el resto del día y durmieron profundamente. Ryoma fue el último en dormir, no había visto a Sakuno en todo el día, ni desde que fueron a visitar el pueblo, seguía en su cabeza imágenes de Eiji y Sakuno cuando lo alentaban en el partido pasado, pero en su mente los veía tomados de la mano, pero eso jamás pasó, se cuestionaba, y si hubiera pasado no tenía por qué haber ignorado a Eiji todo el camino en el bus, no tenía ninguna culpa de las tonterías que se estaba imaginando. Ryoma pensaba ¿Y qué si Sakuno algún día salía con otro chico que no fuera Eiji?, de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, un sentimiento que no conocía lo invadió, jamás pensaba en Sakuno como algo más que una molestia, pero por alguna extraña razón, la quería ahí sus partidos… algo así como un amuleto, y finalizó ahí su pensamiento, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

Ese primer día de la semana, Tezuka los reunió en el Lobby del Hotel para presentarles las fichas que se habían publicado esa mañana y la reunión que habían tenido los capitanes con la administración del campeonato y les explicó las reglas.

(La división de grupos debía eliminar al menos al 60% de los participantes, y ahora SOLO quedaban 140 jugadores de 17 Escuelas distintas. De los cuales el 20%, es decir, 28 jugadores, jugarían ese día. Tezuka les anunció que él, Kawamura y Ryoma fueron uno de esos 28, el día siguiente jugaría Kaoru y Syusuke, Inui estaría solo el tercer día, Eiji y Momoshiro el cuarto y finalmente Shuichiro el día viernes. Los contrincantes se dan a conocer una hora antes del partido, y las horas de cada partido la mañana de cada día, se disputaban 14 partidos diarios de los cuales 7 partidos eran al medio día y los otros 7 a las 18 horas sin retrasos y se descalificaban inmediatamente un atraso de algún jugador de 10 mi nutos, cualquier penalti grave de un jugador dentro de la cancha sumaba un punto, así si an tes de llegar a la semifinal tenían 3 puntos eran descalificados, si se insultaba a un árbitro o a un capitán de otro equipo sumaban un punto, si se atentaba o destruía parte del equipo de portivo de algún jugador eran 2 puntos, si cometían agresiones físicas tanto en cancha como dentro del complejo deportivo a otro jugador antes de la final podían ser descalificados.)

Siguieron repasando todas las reglas, Tezuka con Kawamura jugarían en la segunda ronda del día, en cambio Ryoma era el primero y su partido era al medio día.

- Vamos Echizen, da lo mejor de ti, iremos inmediato a ver cuál será tu contrincante –Dijo Momoshiro.  
- Iré a cambiarme, aún falta una hora, los veré allá.  
- Te acompañaré pequeñín, buscaré una cámara fotográfica –Y Eiji avanzó junto con él, se le dificultaba el paso pues Ryoma iba serio dando grandes pasos-. Creí que no estabas apurado.  
- No lo estoy –Respondió fríamente, pero rápidamente recordó porque quería ignorarlo, era una estupidez, y disminuyó el paso-. Lo siento.  
- No te preocupes, ¿Estas nervioso pequeñín?  
- No… –Respondió rápido, en realidad no lo sabía.

Llegaron y Ryoma se vistió, echó algunas cosas al bolso, tomó su raqueta y al salir de la habitación vio a Eiji listo con la cámara en su mano en la puerta de esta.  
- ¿Listo?  
- Si, vamos –Dijo Ryoma, pero al cruzar la puerta vio a Sakuno y Tomoka salir de la habitación que había al final de ese pasillo.  
- ¡Ryoma!, supimos que tu partido sería ahora, íbamos en camino –Gritó emocionada Tomoka.  
- Ho… Hola Ryoma –Saludó Sakuno.  
Ryoma no respondió pero vio a ambas chicas risueñas y extasiadas mirándolo fijamente, como esperando que él comenzara primero a caminar.  
Ryoma iba a decir algo, quería parecer indiferente al último encuentro que tuvieron, ya que no habló con la chica la última vez que se vieron, recordó cuando la acorraló en una de las canchas.  
- Eh Tomoka ¿Te gustaría ser la fotógrafa oficial de Ryoma? –Lo interrumpió Eiji mientras daba el primer paso sabiendo que Tomoka lo seguiría, esto alivió a Ryoma, se fueron más adelante conversando dejándolos a él y Sakuno atrás, Eiji le guiñó el ojo al dar vuelta en el primer pasillo.

Ryoma recordó las bromas de Eiji que le había hecho anteriormente pensando que tenía algún tipo de relación con Sakuno, sintió un poco de alivio y al mismo tiempo pensó que era un tonto al pensar en Eiji y Sakuno juntos, pero ahora que estaba con ella solo quería enfocarse en el partido, en nada más. Ella era su amuleto.  
- Vamos ya de una vez.  
- Sí. – dijo Sakuno mientras se disponía a caminar, y caminó en silencio todo el trayecto.  
- Ha estado nublado todo el día sabes –Dijo Ryoma mientras miraba sus brazos desnudos, ya estaban llegando a la última cancha, la número 35, del complejo donde le tocaba jugar.  
- ¿Es enserio? –Miro hacia arriba el cielo gris-. Creo que debo ir a buscar algo, igual que la otra vez que vergüenza. Correré a buscar algo y volveré de inmediato… –Dijo Sakuno frustrada mientras veía los arboles moverse con el viento y se echó a correr.  
De repente Ryoma reaccionó, la siguió y al dar unos cuantos pasos la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano.  
- Ya es hora, me descalificaran si llego 10 minutos tarde –Dijo Ryoma mirando fijamente a Sakuno muy serio.  
- ¡Ryoma debes correr, apresúrate! –dijo Sakuno tratando de correr nuevamente en sentido contrario.  
- Tu no llegarás a tiempo tampoco, eres muy lenta corriendo –Le comentó fríamente-. Yo te prestaré de nuevo mi chaqueta no me molesta, entre ir y volver demoraras más de 30 minutos (entre todo el estético pero poco optimizado zigzagueo del camino hasta el Hotel), lo sé –Dio vuelta en sus tobillos jalándola del brazo a la chica para que la siguiera rápidamente-. Apúrate no quiero que me descalifiquen.  
Sakuno volvió a su mano y se sonrojó.

Al llegar vio que todos lo esperaban, antes de que todo el equipo se girará al ver que llegó soltó la mano de Sakuno y le tendió su chaqueta.  
- ¿Puedes cuidarme esto también? –Le pasó todo su bolso y le indicó que se pusiera la chaqueta.  
- Claro –Dijo alegremente Sakuno.  
El arbitro lo esperaba en medio de la cancha junto con su contrincante, este lanzó un silbido molesto que demostraba su aburrimieto al esperarlo.  
- Echizen Ryoma, Simon Gilles … -Los presentó el arbitro.  
Simon Gilles era un prodíjio en su Escuela en Francia, era el único que clasificó de su equipo y era la primera vez que jugaba tan de su pais, este levantó su brazo para estrechar la mano de Ryoma.  
- Suegte –Dijo este con un elegante tono Francés.  
- Em… si vale –Dijo Ryoma correspondiendo el apretón.

El árbitro inició el partido, y después de varios minutos Ryoma con sus jugadas especiales pudo mantener sus saques con gran esfuerzo, al cabo de un rato cuando le dieron un descanso se tendió en la y sacándose la transpiración con la toalla esperaba algo más de motivación…, hace mucho tiempo que el solo ganar no lo motivaba y extrañamente ser el mejor en el tenis mundial lo veía como una meta a futuro y no actual, pues actualmente era algo más que una raqueta y una pelota lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Vamos Echizen debes quebrar su saque ahora,.. ¡Osino se irá a tie break! –Le gritó Momoshiro desde las gradas, Ryoma se levantó una vez más… y sabía que hace mucho tiempo la verdadera fuerza se la daban sus amigos, al verlos a todos gritando y alentando por él hacía que de repente ya no estuviera tan cansado como creía, llevaban ya una hora y media y es taba 6-5 y el Francés tenía el saque… Ryoma miro por última vez la tribuna y se concentró en Sakuno… alejó de su mente todo el bullicio y lentamente leyó sus labios.  
- ¡Tú sabes que eres el mejor Ryoma, no te rindas nunca! –Gritó alegremente con una con fianza en su voz, siempre era el eco de la voz de Tomoka, pero ahora él, Ryoma, quería escucharla. Ryoma se esforzó en no sonreír, para que su oponente no lo viera desconcentrado, pero tan solo 20 minutos después…  
-Punto y Set, Echizen Ryoma.

La tribuna se volvió loca y muchos comentaban el nombre de Ryoma de equipos extraños, de aquellos que no conocían el gran talento que Ryoma tenía, pensaban que era suerte al ver a un niño de 15 años haber pasado la fase de grupos en los que grandes jugadores habían caído. Ahora entre muchos el nombre de Ryoma Echizen significaba un poco más de respeto.  
- Bien pequeñín come esta barra de cereal para que tengas más energía –Le tiró Eiji una barra.  
- Le pedí a Tezuka remplazarlo por esta vez –Dijo Inui sentándose junto a él-. Eh seguido a Simon en los partidos del campeonato pues dicen que es un futuro número uno, y por lo que he visto uno de los mejores de los que hoy estamos acá.  
- Tiene un ritmo muy extraño –recalcó Ryoma.  
- Si es su fuerte –Respondió Inui-. Se adapta fácilmente y vio que esto te desequilibraría, pero tengo unos datos que te ayudarán.  
Inui pudo aconsejar a Ryoma unos 10 minutos más antes de que diera por finalizado el breve descanso, luego el árbitro los llamó nuevamente para el segundo set.

- ¡Vamos Ryoma!, ¡Tú puedes! –Gritaban Tomoka y Sakuno junto a Momoshiro y Eiji que lo seguían con la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cancha.  
Ryoma no podía dejar de mirarla, se dio cuenta de que pensaba en ella en medio de los partidos, porque desde que la vio ese día en los baños recordaba su inocente mirada de otra forma, y casualmente después de eso ella faltó a su siguiente partido, quizás Ryoma no habría recordado de que ella iba siempre a verlo jugar pero ahora sentía algo distinto cuando la miraba, y eso hizo que la necesitara una vez que notó su ausencia, esa era la confianza que sentía, ahora sentía que ganaría aunque el tal Simon fuera incluso el mejor de toda Francia, porque el seguir en juego, el que Sakuno se preocupara de él y de ir a verlo, lo hacía querer ganar con más ansias.

Pasaron una hora, media hora… otra media hora… cuando se abrió un tie break… Ryoma apostaba que nadie se esperaría un duelo tan reñido en la primera ronda, las demás canchas donde estaban los otros 6 partidos estaban casi vacías, habían terminado hace más una hora, las tribunas de su cancha estaban repletas a más no poder.  
Después de 35 minutos Ryoma saboreó el 24-22 del tie break.  
- Punto y Partido, Echizen Ryoma.

El equipo de Seigaku no se contuvo y corrió en busca de Ryoma, Tomoka, Sakuno, Momoshiro y Eiji que eran los últimos de las gradas decidieron saltar la pequeña barrera delante para no sufrir el amontonamiento de gente que intentaba salir. Al ver a todos correr mientras él dejaba su raqueta en la banca lo hizo sonreír, había ganado y todos estaban orgullosos de él, pensó cual sería la primera palabra que le dirigiría Sakuno pero en cuanto la vio acercarse no pensó nada, Sakuno se acercó a él y en el momento en que todos se detuvieron al llegar junto a Ryoma, Sakuno extendió un brazo… pero rápidamente hizo un gesto de retroceso y se arrepintió de seguir caminando cuando sintió los brazos de Ryoma en su espalda.

- Vaya, que no daría yo por tener alguna chica a quien abrazar cuando gane un partido, este mocoso –Refunfuñó Momoshiro feliz.  
Ryoma soltó a Sakuno en cuanto se vio rodeado de todos (incluso algunos extraños). Sakuno con su típico color vino tinto felicito tímidamente a Ryoma y se instaló junto a Tomoka que parecía hervirle la sangre al verlos tan juntos. Todos olvidaron eso un momento para terminar de felicitar a Ryoma, pero él mismo pensó que si no sabía cómo esquivar el tema luego Eiji y Momoshiro lo infestarían de preguntas. Pero ahora no le importaba, estaba feliz.

Tezuka y Kawamura ganaron sus respectivos partidos sin mayor dificultades ese día, Tezuka compitió con un chico de una escuela del norte que no soportó y terminó rindiéndose ante el talentoso capitán de Seigaku cuando había perdido 6-0 el primer set, Kawamura venció a un prodigio de chico un año menor que él que usaba los cálculos como un Sadaharu cuando pequeño, pero su debilidad fueron los potentes golpes de Kawamura y no resistió.

Fue una gran semana para Seigaku, el día siguiente Syusuke encantó en su partido, pronto fue el más popular entre las mujeres, y Kaoru a pesar de que tuvo un fuerte rival lo venció con un tie break en el pri mer set y un 6-4 en el segundo, Inui les comentó que tenía un 13% de probabilidades de perder contra el capitán de la escuela China al cual había seguido ya asumiendo que jugaría con él (todo estaba en los datos) y al ganar el primer set sus posibilidades de perder se habían reducido ya a un 1%, Momoshiro perdió el segundo set en su partido pero asumiendo que Kaoru se lo restregaría luego en su cara lo dio vuelta aplastando con un 6-1 en el tercer set, mientras que el que más tuvo complicaciones fue Eiji, perdió el primer set con 6-3 y fueron muy estrechos en el segundo, pero con algunos consejos de Tezuka y la ayuda de todos pudo concentrarse mejor, ganó el tie break en el segundo set extendiéndolo hasta 33 -30, pues supuso que si iba a ganar sería gracias a su resistencia, para el tercer set su oponente, el favorito de Estados Unidos, estaba muy cansado y lo derrotó en un 6-4… y finalizaron la se mana de competencias celebrando con Shuichiro, quien derroto 6-2/ 6-2 a su rival, que todo el equipo logró pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Al término de la semana todos comentaban sobre el equipo de Seigaku que junto con otros dos equipos, eran los únicos que tenían en la siguiente ronda los mismos jugadores con los que llegaron. Pero se rumoreaba más por el talentoso capitán que tenían y los rumores del grandioso partido de Ryoma al derrotar al famoso Simon Gilles.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

El equipo de Seigaku salía de las duchas caminando hacia el Hotel después de una larga práctica esa tarde.  
- Ahora sí que tengo muchísima hambre –dijo Momoshiro sintiendo su estómago rugir-. Vamos a comer una de esas hamburguesas del otro día.  
- Me parece bien –Ryoma tenía un buen humor para variar.  
- A mí también me gustaron mucho, ¿Vienes Kaoru? –Le pregunto Eiji al chico alado que se alejaba de ellos.  
- Luego quizás, debo buscar a Inui.  
- Eh, no irá a seguir entrenando… ¿Ustedes creen?  
- Esta serpiente se está exigiendo bastante –Miró extrañado Momoshiro mientras vio la pañoleta verde perdiéndose entre unos árboles.

Terminaron solos los tres entrando al vestíbulo del Hotel mientras dos chicas salían, una con una bolsa en la mano aparentemente con comida, la otra reía mientras sujetaba su bolso y una bebida al mismo lado y fijó su mirada en el trio al pasar.  
- Esa chica te mira Eiji –Le dijo Ryoma viendo a la chica desconcertada.  
- ¿A si? –Eiji giró hacia la chica de largo cabello y se percató que esta le sonreía-. ¡Eh! ¡Yuki-ka! –Extendió sus brazos emocionado a pesar de que ella estaba a solo unos metros de él. Y se ruborizó extrañada mente.  
- ¿E…Eiji? –Miró a su amiga con una mueca de vergüenza-. Ya nadie me dice así Eiji.  
- Lo siento – se disculpó riéndose aún emocionado-. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos veíamos.  
- ¿Quién es Eiji? –Preguntó Momoshiro acercándose al nuevo trio.  
- Es una gran amiga mía –Miró a Momoshiro y Ryoma sonriéndoles-. Su nombre es Yukita Tanaka.  
- Este… Kikumaru hace más de 5 años que no nos…  
- Juagábamos todo el tiempo –La interrumpió-. Fuimos vecinos de pequeños.  
- Te… tenemos que irnos –bajaba la mirada.  
- Apuesto que aún te gusta la bebida de naranja –Eiji no la escuchaba.  
- Te digo que tenem… -Se detuvo-. ¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso? –La chica lo miró a los ojos.  
- Claro que lo recuerdo, eras muy quisquillosa, ¿Por qué me dices Kikumaru? Apenas me viste te oí decirme Eiji.  
- Yo… -Se logró poner muy nerviosa cuando Eiji se le acercó lo suficiente como para que se le enrojecieran las orejas. Quedó tan cerca y se estiró hacia su brazo y mano donde sostenía la gaseosa.

- Sabía que era de naranja –Rio Eiji mientras se saboreaba y volteó hacia sus amigos-. También quiero una.  
- Si ya no aguanto el hambre –Le respondió Momoshiro mientras sonrió a las chicas agitando una mano, y Ryoma dio señas de despedirse.  
- ¡Espero verte de nuevo!, no te vayas sin antes decirme… ¡adiós Tanaka! –Gritó Eiji mientras seguía a Momoshiro y Ryoma, y la chica ruborizada lo observaba marcharse mientras su compañera le tiraba el brazo para seguir su camino.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar y sentarse en el restaurant que residía el Hotel.  
- Asique eran vecinos.  
- Sí, y muy buenos amigos.  
- Era una chica muy linda deberías presentármela –Dijo Momoshiro con tono pícaro.  
- mmm… –Eiji se vio algo dudoso y pensativo-. Bueno sí, creo que es linda. ¿Qué crees tú pequeñín?  
- Creo que era muy delgada, estaba en los huesos –respondió Ryoma mientras miraba si se acercaban a atenderlos.  
- Bueno yo creo que estaba muy bien –Dijo Eiji.  
- Buenas tardes, ¿Desean ver el menú de comida rápida?  
- Si por favor… y rápido –Se esmeró Momoshiro.  
- Lo traeré lo más rápido que pueda.  
- Calma Momo –Ryoma sintió un momento incomodo pero no dijo nada, no era normal hablar cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el tenis.  
- Me eh dado cuenta que hay bastantes chicas lindas en el complejo… ¿Estarán de vacaciones o entrenarán aquí? –Pregunto Momoshiro ilusionado.  
- ¿En pleno otoño sin familiares?, no lo creo, puede que el complejo admita más un campeonato a la vez, es bastante grande –Ryoma no se había percatado, pero Momoshiro tenía razón.

Ryoma tuvo el Martes siguiente otro partido, le toco con un chico un año mayor que él y lo venció en tres sets, era muy bueno pero no tanto como Simon. Momoshiro y Kaoru ganaron el día anterior, y al finalizar la semana la mala noticia fue que Inui había sido derrotado por el capitán de la escuela japonés del sur, el instituto Sotomori de educación media, tenían un equipo de tenis de más de 80 alumnos, de los cuales más de la mitad ingresó al campeonato quedando ahora alrededor de 27 jugadores, el mejor de ellos, su capitán, derrotó en dos sets a Inui demostrando una gran ventaja, debía tener alguna debilidad, ninguna que Inui pudiese percatar al parecer.

- No te deprimas Inui –Eiji apoyaba su mano en el hombro del destrozado jugador-. Ese tipo colocaba la pelota como un dardo, creo que ninguno hubiera tenido posibilidades muy amplias de vencerlo.

- Eiji tiene razón, no nos percatamos del buen juego de la Sotomori hasta esta semana, fue un grave error de nuestra parte –Repuso Syusuke mientras servía 8 vasos para cada uno.  
- Tezuka sabía de la reputación del capitán pero su instituto la verdad ha tenido un perfil muy bajo durante las clasificaciones, pareciera que fue planeado –comentó Shuichiro extrañado mirando al chico frente él.  
- Tezuka si me advirtió sobre él -Todos miraron a Inui al escuchar las primeras palabras que soltaba desde antes de salir de la cancha-. Pero creí que sabía lo que hacía, lo observé en su último partido, jugó contra un chico bastante tímido con la raqueta que tenía muy buenas técnicas, pero no pareció fuera de lo normal que le ganara, es más, llegaron al tercer set pero ya suponía yo que era extraño que no se agitara, y ahora pude ver que no se agotó en lo más mínimo.  
- Que extraño –Eiji bebía del vaso y entonces vio entrar a Yuki.  
- Me parece que él y el resto de su equipo no quisieron mostrar su mejor lado antes de enfrentarse oponentes que lo ameritaban, le complique el juego que estaba llevando hasta hora por lo que tuvo que jugar en serio.  
- Todos los que clasificaron de su instituto de la fase de grupos siguen en pie… todos –replicó algo preocupado Shuichiro.  
- Debemos de cuidarnos con los de la Sotomori de ahora en adelante, y no confiarnos demasiado con nadie, no estamos en nuestras canchas –dijo Syusuke.  
- Creo que caímos en cuenta de eso –Dijo Momoshiro con la misma expresión de todos de angustia y frustración, Inui estaba fuera.

Esta segunda semana se jugaban 7 partidos diarios y después de la derrota de Inui el día se vio más oscuro que de costumbre, Ryoma no se dio cuenta que realmente el cielo estaba más nublado pues de todos modos así se sentían todos, pues era extraño que Inui se tuviera que ir.

Esa noche comenzó a llover estrepitosamente y Ryoma miraba por la ventana escuchando el ruido del agua mientras Eiji y Momoshiro discutían por la televisión, se recostó en la cama y recordó que pasaba ya un tiempo en el que no dejaba su mente en blanco, pero se durmió.

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, has cambiado un montón –Decía la chica risueña.  
-Tú también, y valla que has crecido, tu cabello antes no era tan largo –El chico sujetaba una de sus largas trenzas, pero la cabeza de la chica no dejaba al descubierto la identidad del hombre-. Y valla que estás bonita.  
- Me… me aras cohibir –Ella lanzó una nerviosa risa-. ¿Qué haces?  
El chico se le acerco lo suficiente y le plantó un beso, acto seguido Ryoma se enfureció, jamás lo había visto, ¿por qué conocía a Sakuno?, ¿y por qué estaba dándole un beso?, ¿por qué alguien querría darle un beso a Sakuno?, ¿y por qué él se enfurecía al pensarlo?, Y de pronto los vio abrazados alejándose y riendo felices. Tuvo ganas de gritar… por un momento creyó hacerlo, pero su voz no apareció, ahora si lo intentó con muchas ganas, pero de su boca no se emitía ningún ruido.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba todo muy obscuro. Su estómago comenzó a rugir, se levantó de la cama y vio a Momoshiro dormido frente al televisor y Eiji igual en el sillón a junto, su corazón latía rápido y solo pensaba en Sakuno, Sakuno… y un extraño chico.  
Estaba a punto de volverse a su cama cuando escuchó un ruido del pasillo, se acercó a la puerta y antes de abrirla escucho dos voces femeninas que venían de afuera.  
- Están durmiendo –Susurraba la primera-. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?  
- No lo sé, no lo pensé hasta ahora que llegué aquí.  
Susurraban tan despacio que sus voces eran irreconocibles, puso su oreja aún más cerca de la puerta.  
-Escúchame, ¿Por qué no vienes por la mañana?, que se encuentren por coincidencia y cuando estés con él yo los dejaré solos.  
- Está bien, es solo, que desperté de este sueño queriendo verlo, no sé qué me paso, lo siento.

Su corazón latió muy fuerte y cuando las oyó alejarse solo reaccionó a abrir la puerta, rápidamente la abrió…pero ya no había nadie, dejó la puerta junta y caminó al pasillo que giraba junto a su habitación, sin querer se vio caminando en dirección a una habitación en particular.  
Caminó un buen rato en la oscuridad, unos cuantos minutos, hasta que mirando por la ventana más próxima debió acceder en su cabeza que tan solo quizás, se había perdido. Supuso que si baja al vestíbulo llegaría de nuevo a su habitación recordando el camino, y así hizo.  
En cuanto llegó trato de seguir su memoria y no a sus ojos que no veían nada, creyó estar nuevamente cerca y…  
- ¡Auch! –Oyó una voz quejarse.  
- Lo siento –dijo Ryoma sobándose la frente-. Yo te eh visto, eres la amiga de Eiji.  
- Si, lo siento… bueno, no me dijiste tu nombre.  
- Me llamo Ryoma Echizen.  
- Encantada Ryoma, ¿qué haces a estas horas?  
- Nada, creí que… -Ryoma se calló pues se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir.  
- No estarás tratando de meterte a otra habitación en medio de la noche, muchas escusas surgen en la oscuridad –Dijo la chica riendo, parecía simpática, aunque no sabía a qué se refería.  
- Creí ver a alguien.  
- Bueno, te puedo asegurar que por donde yo vengo no había nadie. ¿Quién creíste ver?  
- A una… nadie, no importa, creo que ya sé por dónde ir, nos vemos.  
- Nos vemos pequeñito –Le sonrió la chica. Igual que Eiji, pensó Ryoma-. Este… saludos…a Eiji.  
- Se los daré, adiós.

Ryoma siguió y encontró su habitación, pensó en Sakuno, y si realmente se había despertado y fue a verlo a esas horas. Ella quería verlo…, aunque no fuera nada nuevo, siempre iba solo a verlo a él a los partidos, no… esto era distinto. Por qué el también sintió ganas de verla cuando despertó, y de preguntarle quien era al que besaba…, pero solo fue un sueño, Sakuno no besaba a nadie, no iba a besar a nadie, no a menos que fuera…

A la mañana siguiente no pudieron entrenar ya que arreglaban las canchas, y Tezuka les permitió la tarde libre, que ocuparon para ver los videos que Inui les había dejado de algunos juegos del Instituto Sotomori, estos eran de jugadores que ya no estaban en el equipo, pero se alarmaron a ver la excelente condición que presentaban, y la rudeza de su entrenador decía mucho, en la mayoría de los videos los reprendía por el menor detalle, ya sea si iban ganando 5-0 o si dejaban pasar tan solo un punto, no tenía piedad en sus gritos y no les daba ni un respiro.  
Shuichiro les permitió irse después de 4 horas y ahora que había salido el sol todos salieron a tomar aire fresco.

- Que raro es el clima en esta región –Dijo Eiji.  
- Me gustaría poder ver que más hay en todo este campus, no hemos tenido tiempo de ver casi nada –Momoshiro miraba hacia todos lados como si llegara por primera vez-. ¿Saben que hay hacia allá? –Pregunto batiendo la cabeza en dirección noreste.  
- Creo que una piscina o algo…  
- Wooaaa ¿Una piscina? –Eiji interrumpió a Ryoma y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de emoción mientras trotaba hacia esa dirección.  
- Vamos Echizen – y Momoshiro se apresuró a alcanzar a Eiji.

Ryoma se quedó atrás y los siguió, aunque no le provocara correr. Se demoró unos segundo y al llegar vio a la chica de la noche anterior topándose con sus amigos, mientras su compañía, la chica que estaba con ella el día que la conocieron, la dejaba atrás sin esperarla. Ryoma se percató que su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa se alejaba dando vueltas para mirarla varias veces, y comprendió. Se acercó a los tres.  
- Si yo creo que aun estaremos aquí –Algo le respondía Eiji a la chica-. El clima no está favoreciendo el campeonato y los partidos podrían atrasarse, ¡y claro espero llegar de últimos! –Dijo riendo.  
- Qué…que bueno, quizás alcances a ver el festival del pueblo –La chica estaba más tímida que la última vez, entonces Ryoma se aseguró de sus sospechas al notar su voz titubeante-. Hola pequeñito –Le dijo luego de mirar a Eiji.  
- Antes de toparme contigo en el pasillo, ¿Habías pasado por nuestra habitación? –Pregunto de forma muy directa. La chica solo se limitó a sonrojarse y Eiji miro extrañado a Ryoma.  
- ¿De qué hablas Echizen?  
- Antes de salir había escuchado voces tras nuestra puerta –Ryoma no quería dar detalles de la noche, no quería que supieran sus amigos porque se había despertado y decidido a salir en busca de la chica, pero ahora que comprendió que era Yuki y su amiga las que casi tocaron a su puerta, pensó que no era de su incumbencia y quizás ella tampoco querría dar muchos detalles de aquella noche.  
- Yo… yo sí, creo que pude haber pasado… fuera de su habitación… este, estaba con Haruka y quizás hablamos un poco fuerte –Trató de responder rápidamente y de sonar convincente.  
Ryoma se sintió desilusionado.  
- ¿Y saliste de la habitación después? –Momoshiro lo miró con una mirada acusante.  
- Sí –Ryoma se sintió nervioso, no sabía que escusa dar y miró a Yuki que también lo miraba con ojos nerviosos… al parecer ambos sabían que el otro escondía algo y ninguno iba a hablar.  
- Bueno, ¿sabes si se puede entrar a la piscina a esta hora? –Preguntó el Eiji mirándola a los ojos a Yuki.  
- Claro, pueden ocuparla en cualquier momento.  
- Creo que no te lo pregunte, pero al parecer has venido acá antes ¿no?  
- Así es, vengo todos los años a la competencia de Voleibol, Haruka es mi pareja –Dijo sonriente.  
- ¡Genial! Debes ser muy buena Yuki –La animaba el chico de pelo rojo.  
- Bueno, eso creo, pero nunca ganamos, llegamos a la final y somos derrotadas en última instancia –Se vio deprimida pero pronto cambio su rostro-. Pero bueno seguimos intentándolo.  
- ¡Claro que si no te des por vencida! –Eiji parecía emocionado.  
- ¿Has visto antes el festival del pueblo? –Se metió Momoshiro a la conversación.  
- ¡Oh sí!, es hermoso realmente, es por eso que les mencione que deben ir si aún están por acá.  
- Eso esperamos –Momoshiro pareció hablar por los tres.  
-¿Entraremos a la piscina o no? –Todos miraron a Ryoma.  
- Los estoy retrasando lo siento –Dijo Yuki tomándose la nuca como disculpándose-. Vallan, iré buscar a Haruka.  
- Nos vemos Yuki –Eiji y los demás se despidieron rápidamente mientras ella se alejaba agitando su mano, y entraron al edificio que tenían a unos pasos.

Al entrar unos cuantos metros vieron la entrada directa a la piscina temperada, y muchos casilleros al lado opuesto de la entrada, el vapor parecía salir de todos lados e inundaba el lugar, se dirigieron a los camerinos de hombres que parecían vacíos todos.  
Momoshiro entro a uno alado de Eiji de inmediato a cambiarse, y justo antes de entrar vio a Tomoka salir de la piscina, Ryoma se quedó estático para ver quien más salía, Tomoka miraba hacia todos lados y se quedó ahí parada varios segundos antes de verlo.

- ¡Ryoma! –Grito acercándose-. ¿Has visto a Sakuno?  
Ryoma agitó la cabeza.  
- Ambas vinimos hace ya un buen rato, los camarines estaban muy llenos asique la esperé dentro de la piscina pero jamás apareció, y aún están llenos pero no creo que siga allí. Quizás se fue.  
- Llegaron juntas, ¿Por qué se habría ido sin ti? –Trato de sonar no interesado.  
- Me preocupa un poco, ¿me ayudarías a buscarla?  
Ryoma quiso hacerlo, pero no sabría donde buscarla, o quizás Tomoka exageraba y no había pasado en realidad tanto tiempo.  
- Volveré al Hotel, me avisas apenas la veas ¿está bien?  
- Ryoma asintió y espero a que se fuera.  
Quizás exageraba, o quizás realmente le había pasado algo.  
Luego vio a un montón de chicas salir del camarín femenino y se puso frente a ellas.  
- Disculpen, ¿Han visto una chica casi de mi estatura con un par de largas trenzas ahí adentro?  
- Que chico tan tierno –Dijo una agachándose mirándolo de cerca. Las chicas eran mucho más mayores que él.  
- Otra chica también entró preguntando por ella –Respondió otra-. Le dijimos que la vimos entrar pero no salir, pero no hay nadie ahora, quizás salió sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Las chicas salieron y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta donde se encontrarían con la entrada a la piscina.  
Momoshiro y Eiji con sus trajes de baño salieron apurando a Ryoma.  
- Muchas chicas hermosas, en una piscina temperada mixta, apurémonos Echizen –Grito Momoshiro-. ¿Por qué aun no te cambias?  
- Adelántense iré en un momento.

Ambos se fueron y Ryoma entró a cambiarse rápidamente pensando en buscar dentro.  
Al salir decidió entrar al sector de la piscina, divisó a Momoshiro nadando cerca del grupo de chicas de antes, a Eiji tirándose de un trampolín, y otros grupos de chicas, en el que Sakuno no se encontraba. Volvió al pasillo, y al pasar por el camarín se puso sólo la chaqueta para ir más rápido y luego recordó, "la vimos entrar pero nunca salir".

Corrió muy rápido tratando de no resbalar por el húmedo pasillo, el camarín de las chicas al parecer estaba mucho más alejado que el de chicos, toco la puerta y espero unos segundo antes de decidirse entrar pensando que no habría nadie, aunque esperaba que no fuera así. Era mucho más grande y tenía muchos más cubículos, paso uno por uno revisándolos, y nada. Pensó que se encontraría ahí, Ryoma dio una vuelta pero decidió revisar otra vez pero ahora pateaba fuertemente las puertas, hasta que llegó a la última de una de las filas que no se abrió. Se dio cuenta que debía tener descompuesta la pequeña perilla y las otras chicas lo sabían, ya que Tomoka dijo que estaba lleno cuando entraron… ese debió ser el único ignorado y Sakuno entró.

- ¡Ryuzaki! –Gritó de una vez Ryoma. Al no oír respuesta lanzó sus brazos y flexionándolos pudo levantarse hasta que sus ojos barrieron la horizontal de la puerta. Ahí estaba, Sakuno sentada con su cabeza apoyada en la pared y su cuello torcido como si se hubiera dormido repentinamente.

- ¿Ryuzaki? –Inquieto dudo un momento…-. ¡Sakuno! –Golpeo la puerta, pero ella no respondía, no se quedó dormida se desmayó, y actuó lo más rápido que pudo, debió desmayarse con todo el vapor aquí adentro y el poco oxigeno que quedó después de que el camerino estuviera repleto de chicas hablando y riéndose, tumbo dos veces la puerta antes de que se abriera y la sujetó enseguida para que no chocara contra ella, se agacho cogiendo su cuello y tratando de despertarla.  
- Hey, Ryuzaki… despierta –Trato de hacerla reaccionar sin suerte. Salió un momento pero había un largo camino hasta la piscina donde tras las puertas de vidrio que los separaba no lo escucharían, aunque gritara… y no quería dejarla sola-. De acuerdo, te tomaré y te sacaré del cubículo en primer lugar –La miró por completo, se sintió incomodo porque lo que probablemente pensó aquel día que la vio desnuda… ahora tenía tiempo de meditarlo, mirando desde sus huesudos pero elegantes dedos, sus delgados brazos, su pequeño pecho, giraba sus ojos de su cintura a sus caderas hasta sus piernas y tobillos, no le gustaba esto de estar solo con ella en estas circunstancias, menos cuando se sentía torpe y lo único que notaba era lo perfecta que se veía su piel con el color de su traje de baño. Tomo la polera que estaba en el bolso junto a él y se la puso torpemente, pensó en algo abajo pero no se atrevió, tomo una toalla y trato de enrollara antes de abrazarse a si mismo con los brazos de ella, la levantó y extrañamente no era tan pensada como imaginó.

Antes de salir pudo escuchar un eco en el pasillo, lo primero que pensó es que era Eiji o Momoshiro buscándolo porque no había llegado a la piscina, trató de apurarse a salir.  
- ¡Momo! –Grito con el aliento cortado-. ¡Eiji! –Noto que las voces se alejaron, no sabía si eran ellos, pero de todas formas ya no estaban… siguió por el largo pasillo caminando con cuidado ya que la cabeza de Sakuno se le iba hacia un lado. Se escuchaban chapoteos de la piscina… se dio cuenta que tenía los brazos muy ocupados para abrir la puerta por lo que decidió salir y llevarla directamente al Hotel, de todos formas de pedir ayuda la tendría que dejar allá igual. Por suerte la puerta de salida era giratoria.

Al salir y librarse un poco del cálido vapor Sakuno se movió, Ryoma se detuvo un momento y llevó sus ojos a los de ella que se abrían lentamente.  
- Ry… Ryoma… que, ¿qué? –Sakuno se vio en los brazos de Ryoma y se sintió confundida y sin el poder de decir cosas coherentes-. ¿Qué…Ryoma…dónde?  
- Te desmayaste en el camerino, te estoy llevando al Hotel.  
- Me… desmayé –Ruborizada se llevó una mano a la frente, se sintió ardiendo, aunque lo confundía con su vergüenza-. Ryoma… yo puedo caminar ahora yo, yo… estoy… sin… pantalones… –Su rostro se deformó como si se fuera a desmayar otra vez.  
- No pretendía vestirte –Ryoma también se sonrojó al admitirlo-. Por eso la toalla, y no te destapes te resfriaras si pescas el frio de acá fuera, no te preocupes puedo llevarte.  
Ryoma siguió el camino y se aseguró de no cruzar su mirada con la de ella de nuevo, aunque noto de reojo que ella si lo miraba a él.  
- Gracias Ryoma… -Sakuno feliz lanzó una sonrisa y dejo apoyar uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda del chico viendo su cabellos verde pasar por sobre sus ojos color miel-. Enserio gracias –Y sus labios adelantaron a su nariz, tocando la mejilla del chico.  
Ryoma no le dijo nada, sus ojos reflejaron su impresión, pero no le habló hasta llegar al Hotel, lo hizo rápido antes de que el viento enfriara la calidez que sentía en su mejilla izquierda.

-Bueno espérame aquí –La sentó en un sillón del Lobby-. Buscaré a alguien.  
-Ya me siento mejor Ryoma, no te preocupes, tampoco quiero preocupar a mi abuela. Subiré a la habitación y descansaré.  
- Como quieras –Ryoma toco las frías piernas de Sakuno y esta volvió a ponerse nerviosa y temblorosa.  
- Puedo caminar, enserio.  
- Si, veo que te sientes mejor, pero te marearás. –Hizo un gesto al agacharse, le dio la espalda y Sakuno supo que quería que lo abrazara, esta no replicó. Lo abrazó sujetando la toalla y sonrió feliz.  
Ryoma sujetando sus delgados muslos la llevó en sus anchas los pisos hasta el dormitorio.  
Al dejarla en la puerta se quería despedir, pero no sin antes Sakuno le agradeciera con una nueva marca en la otra celosa mejilla.

- Nos vemos luego –Dijo nerviosa después del segundo beso, y cerró la puerta.  
Ryoma se fue a la pieza compartida por los chicos que probablemente le preguntarían donde estuvo cuando los abandonó, y mientras caminaba trato de idear alguna mentira.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4_**

Sakuno se quedó junto a la puerta un momento, se sintió transpirada, y no logro soltar el picaporte hasta que Tomoka la asustó de un grito.  
- ¡Sakuno!, ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? , ¡Me asustaste sabes! –Tomoka parecía bastante enfadada, pero cambió la expresión de furia al verla en la puerta sin reaccionar-. ¿Te ha pasado algo?  
- Bese a Ryoma –Las palabras salieron de su boca sin tratar de contenerlas y sin darse cuenta a quien se las decía.  
- ¿¡Qué?! –La tomo de los hombros sin acercarla más a la puerta pues ya estaba casi apoyada en ella-. ¿Lo besaste?... en... en…  
- Solo en la mejilla –Respondió asustada.  
- Y Ryoma… él, pues que… ¿qué dijo?  
- Nada.  
- ¿Nada?... oh por dios Sakuno – Corrió y salto en la cama, ya no estaba enfurecida, ni siquiera celosa como ella pensaría en vez de eso le hizo un gesto para acompañarla en el salto de celebración-. Tienes que contármelo todo.  
- Bueno este… creo haberme desmayado en el camarín de la piscina, porque desperté en los brazos de Ryoma trayéndome al Hotel.  
- ¡Oh que romántico! –Estrellas saltaban de los ojos esperanzados de su amiga.  
- Fue…, si… creo que lo fue –Se sonrojó y ambas comenzaron a reír, pero Sakuno aún se sentía algo nerviosa-. No sé qué me impulso a hacerlo… solo le di las gracias y estaba tan cerca de su mejilla que no pude contenerme.  
- Pero valla que saliste picuda Sakuno-continuo riendo.  
- Tomoka… -La chica comenzó a desenredar sus trenzas pensando en ponerse el pijama, pero miró fijamente a su amiga que contenía algo-. Tú también quieres mucho a Ryoma, ¿no es así?  
- No te preocupes por mi Sakuno, si me preguntas si soy una chica que le gusta cualquier chico, pues no es así… claro que pelearía por el amor de Ryoma –Sus ojos se iluminaron-. Pero no contra ti, o no. Jamás. Además, seamos claras, nunca se ha interesado por mí, y si me rindiera… esperaría que tú te lo ganaras –Se miraron mutuamente sonriendo un momento-. O mejor dicho… que él te ganara.  
- Oh Tomoka –Le cae una lágrima que no pudo contener porque sus manos estaban sobre las de su amiga-. Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte como amiga.  
- ¡Y valla que tienes suerte!, porque desde ahora… planearemos mejor tus movimientos.  
- Que, ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- El beso en la mejilla fue fabuloso, no me lo esperaba, y definitivamente creo que Ryoma tampoco, pero debes pensar mejor ahora, ya sabes… sobrecalentarle…el cerebro, sabes a lo que me refiero –Tomoka levantaba sus cejas apuntando con su frente.  
- No… no creo saber –La chica supo que pensar pero se intimido, jamás hablaba con Tomoka de sus sentimientos por Ryoma a menos que fueran compartidos, y ahora solo se trataba de ella y él.  
- Pues dale algo en lo que pensar, para que la próxima mejilla sea la tuya –Le giñó un ojo.  
Sakuno se ruborizó y entro en la cama aun mirando a Tomoka.

Esa noche ambas se mantuvieron despiertas largas horas conversando sobre la futura relación de Sakuno y Ryoma, pero para ella eran solo sueños, sueños que su amiga quería hacer realidad tanto como antes quería para su persona. No se esperaba su reacción y realmente se sintió afortunada de tener su apoyo.

La semana siguió de entrenamientos, y a pesar de que la lluvia frenó no se esperaban partidos ya que arreglar las canchas de arcilla los demorarían un día más al menos.

El extraño clima cambiaba drásticamente, no hacía mucho calor pero si el sol al posicionarse a las 12 sin nubes en su alrededor hacia parecer un cálido día de verano.

Ryoma estaba tendido bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, despreocupado por los partidos que seguían, cruzaron por su cabeza la emoción de Momoshiro que mostraba toda la semana por la celebración en el pueblo que se avecinaba, de pronto, el beso en la mejilla de Sakuno lo despertó de sus pensamientos resientes. Se preguntaba el porqué del beso, ¿Por qué significaba para ella la mejor forma de darle las gracias así?, ¿Por qué insistía en perturbar así su cabeza?, las preguntas inundaban a Ryoma y se vio en vuelto en estos pensamientos al cerrar los ojos en la segunda ondeada de viento que pasó, ni siquiera los ruidos de las maquinas arcilleras alisando el suelo lo sacaban de estos.

La chica que se sentó a su lado pudo ver que no dormía pero sí que soñaba.  
- ¿Sueñas despierto Pequeñito?  
Cuando sintió la presencia de la chica quiso ilusionarse, pero bajo ese apodo supo quién era.  
- Yuki… Hola –La saludo tranquilamente sin levantar la cabeza, los ojos de la chica investigaban en los de él.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?, ¿Meditando? ¿O pensando quizás en aquella chica? –Dijo levantando una ceja.  
- ¿Qué chica?  
- Vamos… -Soltó una simpática risa-. Soy mujer Ryoma y sé cuándo un hombre sueña despierto por una mujer.  
Se preguntaba de qué estaría hablando, Ryoma pensó que su expresión pudo ser distinta, pero esta chica no lo conocía y no podía saber nada sobre él.  
- No sé de qué hablas –Dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos.  
- Me caes bien Pequeñito –Dijo sonriendo como si no apostara en que era sincero.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?  
- ¿Te refieres aquí afuera, bajo este hermoso sol alrededor de estos bellísimos árboles? –Sonrió nuevamente y rio al ver los ojos serios del chico que no admitían su ironía-. Descansaba un rato creo, quería salir un momento del gimnasio.  
- ¿No tratabas de encontrarte con Eiji? –Abrió un ojo para observarla.  
- ¿Qué? –Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y miró fijamente a Ryoma que se enderezaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol.  
- Soy hombre Yuki, sé cuándo una chica piensa en uno –Mintió, obviamente Ryoma no lo sabía, solo quiso devolverle la frase, pero sí sabía lo que quería puesto que sabía que había sido ella finalmente la que fue hasta su habitación aquella noche que pensó que era Sakuno, donde declaró sus ganas de verlo y de haber soñado con su carismático amigo.  
- Eres inteligente Ryoma –Rio nuevamente-. Pero que no lo suficiente, aun te la falta mucho –Le revolvió un poco el cabello y se levantó para irse.  
- ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de soñar despierto? –Preguntó Ryoma bastante serio después de escuchar esta última frase (la típica de él), quizás Yuki si sabía más que él en algunas cosas.  
- No lo sé, supongo que quería ver como reaccionabas –Ríe burlonamente-. Pero ahora sé que si piensas en alguien ¿o no?  
Ryoma la miro extrañado tratando de ocultar que realmente pensó en Sakuno mientras la chica se alejaba despidiéndose.

Mientras, dos chicas los vigilaban a lo lejos.  
- ¿Quién crees que sea?  
- No lo sé –Sakuno parecía ansiosa.  
- ¿Ryoma tiene más amigas? –Pregunto Tomoka sin esperar respuesta, y caminó rápidamente hacia el árbol-. ¡Ryoma! –Gritó.  
- Tomoka… espera… -Trató de alcanzarla.

Ryoma se volteó para ver quien más lo molestaba antes de poder recostarse siquiera de nuevo, sin mirar a Tomoka trato de ignorar el suspiro que quería emitir al ver las dos trenzas tras la primera chica.  
- Hola Ryoma –Saludó mientras él asentía con la cabeza-. ¿Quién era la otra chica de recién? –Siempre directa.  
- Una amiga de Eiji –Respondió.  
- Hola Ryoma –dijo Sakuno.  
- Hola –Normalmente no la abría mirado si quiera, pero ahora no quería ignorarla.  
- ¿Amiga de Eiji?, era muy bonita, ¿Y qué hacían aquí hablando solos?  
- Realmente, no lo sé –volvió a recostarse-. Supongo que paseaba o algo así, solo me saludó.  
- Oh que bien entonces –Dijo Tomoka, Ryoma la miro del suelo, no supo que quiso decir-. Está bien nos vemos entonces para la cena Sakuno, Ryoma puede acerté compañía mientras tanto, ¿no es cierto Ryoma?  
- Tomo… -Sakuno se sentó pensando que su amiga la acompañaría, pero se equivocaba.  
- Nos vemos –Interrumpió la afligida voz sacudiendo su brazo y echándose a correr.

- ¿A dónde va? –Preguntó Ryoma volviéndose a sentar viendo la espalda de Tomoka disminuir ante sus ojos.  
- Creo que a… -Tomoka no le explico realmente a dónde iba, pero supuso que solo necesitaba una excusa para dejarlos solos, Sakuno se sintió feliz-. Creo que llamara a sus padres ahora y bajaría al pueblo.  
- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?  
- Este… bueno… -La chica tiró una risa nerviosa tratando de pensar en algo.  
- Gracias por el beso del otro día.

Sakuno giro lentamente su cabeza hasta llegar a la de Ryoma, el chico sentado junto a ella es lo bastante bajo como para que sus ojos estén a la misma altura y Ryoma no emitía expresión alguna, pero ella sabía que su timidez se expresaba en sus ojos, mejillas, manos y en la voz que no emitía.  
- Este… el… el beso… si, bueno –No se desenvolvía nada en su mente para poder responder, se sentía nerviosa y no sabía si le incomodaba la conversación, o el hecho de que Ryoma no se inmutara al traer el tema.  
- Esta semana jugaré contra un tipo de la Sotomori –Finalizaba Ryoma.  
- ¿Es esa la escuela de la que todos hablan?, ¿Por la que Sadaharu fue eliminado? –Busco los ojos que ya no la miraban, se alegró por el cambio de tema, y notó preocupación-. ¿Crees que te será difícil Ryoma?  
- Puedo ganarle eso lo sé, pero necesito que estés ahí –Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.  
- ¿A… a mí? –Pregunto nerviosa.  
- Sí, no me preguntes por qué, sólo que… -Ryoma no podía dejar de mirarla y hablar al mismo tiempo.  
- Sólo que ¿qué…? ¿Ryoma? –Por un momento los ojos de Ryoma se quedaron en los de ella un largo momento, dudaba si escucharía algún consuelo después de tanto tiempo. Ryoma sintió una trenza y la mano de la chica cerca de la suya, se cuestionaba que hacer en un momento así, recordó una de las muchas noches en la que se desvelaba, una vez porque no podía recordar el color de ojos de Sakuno.  
- No son rojos… pero tampoco cafés –No estaba hipnotizado, ni tampoco mantenía la directa mirada vacía de siempre, Sakuno se sintió intimidada, incomoda, y sudaba con cada latido de su corazón que resonaba hasta sus dedos, si el mismo Ryoma no los oía sería sordo-. Son de un color… ¿Rubí?  
- Mis… ojos –Sakuno se preguntó si ahora era… si era el momento del que tanto habló con Tomoka, los ojos de Ryoma penetraban los de ella y dudaba si las mariposas de su estómago fueran solo una metáfora, sentía que algo saldría de ella pronto si no hacía algo, y no pretendía vomitar encima de Ryoma ni nada parecido, asique cerro sus ojos, no quería ver que sucedería, inclino su espalda y acercó su rostro al del chico, pero antes levanto su mano desocupada para palmear frente a ella el hombro del peli verde, pero encontró su estómago.  
Abrió sus ojos antes de sacudirse. Ryoma se había recostado nuevamente, y Sakuno triste solo lo observó.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ryoma.  
- Na… nada –Sakuno pensó si algún día tendría alguna oportunidad más perfecta, después de todo lo que habían hablado con Tomoka, ¿cómo podía ser tan cobarde?, sus ojos ahora mostraron una fuerte convicción de la nada-. Ryoma, yo… yo quiero decirte algo.  
- Dime entonces –Ryoma abrió un ojo y al ver la determinación de la chica mirándolo fijamente, se volvió a sentar tomándola con atención-. ¿Ryuzaki?  
- Ryoma… yo… quería decirte que… bueno desde hace un tiempo, que yo… siento…  
Ryoma abrió sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y muy rápido, quería detenerla, no quería escuchar lo que venía, muy tarde-. ¡Tú me gustas! –Gritó Sakuno tapándose la cara con las manos… bajándolas lentamente para mirar la reacción de Ryoma, y se sorprendió al ver a un nervioso chico.  
Ryoma tenía sus ojos muy abiertos sin dejar de mirarla a ella a los ojos, no decía ni una palabra, había estado tratando de evitar este momento, por el miedo, por el no saber qué hacer, por herirla a ella.  
- Yo… yo entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mi Ryoma –Sus ojos comenzaban a vidriarse dejando ver una lagrima que no caía, lo miró fijamente un momento sin vergüenza-. Por favor solo dime algo Ryoma.  
Ryoma aun perplejo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, apoyó su mano sobre la de ella en el césped y murmuró.  
- Debo irme Ryuzaki.  
Las lágrimas soltaron sobre sus mejillas, pero sin sollozos, sin pestañar, la mirada del chico se camuflaba bajo la sombra de su gorra, pero ella lo siguió mirando sin creer lo que había escuchado, Ryoma se paró y sin decir más se fue, y ella quedo ahí, sin nadie que le secara el rostro, hipnotizada mirando la nada, en dirección al camino por el cual Ryoma se había alejado.

Más tarde en otro más alejado espacio del complejo, la falda de una chica se estrujaba en las lágrimas que su amiga derramaba, ella acariciaba su cabeza a su nuca.  
- Ryoma puede ser muy frio a veces, pero realmente no te debió dejar así, sin una respuesta –Dijo Tomoka-. Aunque no sintiera algo por ti… ¿Cómo se atrevió a ni siquiera darte una respuesta a tu declaración?  
- No quiero pensar –Sollozaba dejando ver un poco su rostro entre los pliegues-. Ryoma no me responderá y es porque no quiere corresponderme –Sakuno tapó nuevamente su cara y los gemidos y lágrimas aumentaban.  
- No quiero que estés triste Sakuno.  
- No puedo detenerme de llorar, no sé cómo pude hacerme tantas ilusiones y creer que estoy perdiendo algo que nunca tuve.  
- No Sakuno –Tomoka la alejó de su regazo y levanto su cara-. No quiero que te rindas.  
- Tomoka…  
- No te dejaré ahora que yo también renuncié a él.  
- Realmente yo no…  
- ¡Si renuncie a Ryoma es porque sé que es para ti! –La interrumpió casi a punto de llorar-. Eres mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero más que nada, bien en el fondo, sabía que yo me hacía más ilusiones con Ryoma de las que tú crees que te haces tú con él, ustedes si están destinados a estar juntos, y yo me cercioraré de que ocurra.  
- Ilusiones –Sakuno miró sus manos agarrando el pasto-. Ilusiones es lo que nos hacemos.  
- Te equivocas Sakuno –Levanto su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos-. Tú haces reaccionar a Ryoma… y lo haces desviar su mirada del tenis, y eso significa algo importante.  
Sakuno con la mirada puesta en su amiga sonrió su última lagrima fue más de alegría que de tristeza, y la limpió de su rostro.  
- Gracias Tomoka –Dijo feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**_5_**

Al fin de la semana los partidos comenzaron. Tezuka, Syusuke, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Kaoru, Eiji, Shuichiro y por supuesto Ryoma, ganaron sus respectivos partidos, la mayoría de estos fueron a la misma hora por el apretado horario que dejaron los días libres.

Ryoma jugó en el último partido con una ausente Sakuno en las gradas, Tomoka gritaba como de costumbre, y Ryoma ganó sin problemas, tenía ahí su amuleto, pero los ojos vacíos que lo miraban lo habían puesto nervioso y se desconcentró un par de veces sin querer. Esa noche se cuestionaba su actitud con ella, y quería hablarlo con alguien que supiera de este tipo de cosas, pero… ¿Con quién?

- Creo que esta semana fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera pusimos en práctica la nueva estrategia, solo el capitán Tezuka y Fuji les tocó jugar con algún chico de la Sotomori –Dijo Momoshiro recostado en la pequeña sala entre su habitación y el baño-. Uno de ellos sí que daba miedo ¿no crees?  
- Ne, era bastante intimidante, He Ryoma… no te había visto parado ahí –Dijo Eiji pegando un salto.  
- Tengo hambre –Dijo Ryoma.  
Ambos chicos lo miraron extrañados.

- Bueno, si sería hora para comer algo ¿no?, ¿Les parece si traigo algo del restaurant de abajo y comemos aquí? –Preguntó Eiji.  
- Si, me parece bien –Ryoma se acercó a ellos y se sentó en un sofá junto a Momoshiro que aún estaba sentado en el suelo.  
-Bien, vuelvo de inmediato –Eiji corrió y después de un portazo se escuchaba como corría afuera.

- ¿Qué pasa Echizen? –Momoshiro se giró completamente hacia Ryoma.  
Ryoma miraba sus rodillas y luego de un breve momento levanto la mirada hacia su amigo.  
- Quiero preguntarte algo Momo.  
- Já, si ya me parecías algo raro… ¿Qué sucede?  
- ¿Sabías que te preguntaría algo?  
- Claro, me gusta pensar que te he llegado a conocer bien Echizen –Dijo Momoshiro sonriendo amistosamente.  
- Momo… –Ryoma también dibujo una pequeña sonrisa-. Quería preguntarte… algo sobre… chicas.  
- ¿Chicas?... ¿Es enserio? –Momoshiro de pronto dio un salto, quedo junto a Ryoma en el sillón-. Pues me alegro mucho de que vengas conmigo Echizen, ¡valla! ¡Tú incluso pensando ya en chicas…estas creciendo muy rápido mi querido compañero!  
- Este… Momo… basta –Ryoma lo miraba tratando de hacer un poco más serio el tema.  
-Pues dime… ¿Qué preguntas tienes?... pues aunque quiera respondértelas, bueno… tú sabes… hay cosas que debes preguntárselas a tu padre…ya sabes… no es indicado que yo te las explique.  
- No se trata de eso Momoshiro –Ryoma no ocultaba su frustración-. La verdad es que, creo que por primera vez estoy pensando en una chica de esa manera… y no sé cómo reaccionar a veces, o incluso hablarle.  
- Bueno pues puedes hablarle de casi cualquier cosa, pero depende de la chica.  
- ¿Y qué tal cuando una chica te dice sus sentimientos para contigo?  
- Sus… ¿sentimientos? –Momoshiro se impresiono un poco con esto último-. ¿Me estás diciendo que una chica ya se te declaró?, ¿Y tú aun no sabes que decirle?  
- Aja… yo… no quise decirle nada en el momento, incluso ella sola creo que piensa que yo no le corresponderé, y quiero decirle que se equivoca, pero no sé qué es lo que siento.  
- Valla, Echizen… no creí que te sintieras así, bueno –Se enderezó para darle un tono más serio a su respuesta-. Debes ser honesto contigo mismo y con ella, si, ¡ya se!, muéstrale un lado tuyo que nadie haya visto, muéstrale… ¡un Echizen más romántico! –La mirada de Ryoma lo decía todo, el desprecio hacia la idea de Momoshiro era evidente-. Bueno, bueno, no pongas esa cara… ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Ryoma trataba de sacar alguna idea de lo que Momoshiro le aconsejaba, pensaba en Sakuno, en la forma en que se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía, y él…él solo la quería para ganar los partidos, ¿en qué momento el tenis dejo de ser tan importante?, sin Sakuno en su vida se sentiría vacío, ya se había hecho la idea después de que la chica no lo felicitara en el partido de hoy, ¿Qué pasaría si no le volviera a hablar nunca más? Sería casi lo mismo que no tenerla allí, ¿comenzaría a perder nuevamente? ¿O simplemente sentiría ese vacío en las entrañas, como si algo estuviera muriendo dentro de él, para siempre?

- Realmente estas algo afligido, esta chica… en verdad te gusta ¿no? –Momoshiro llevaba sus manos a su nuca-. De verdad nunca te había visto así. ¿Nunca has hablado de estas cosas con tu padre?  
- Mi padre, no creo que sea el más indicado… se la pasa viendo revistas de mujeres pero dudo que sepa algo realmente y… la verdad… nunca había tenido la intensión de hablar de esto con nadie.  
- ¿Nunca antes te había gustado una chica? –Momoshiro lo miró quien mira un ser extraño.  
- No lo sé, quizás… no, o quizás… Bueno, el tenis a formado gran parte de mi vida, no sé si lo has notado…  
- ¿Eh?... –Momoshiro giró sus ojos y volteo-. Si… creo que si…prosigue.  
- Bueno no sé si tendrá que ver, pero el tenis a echo que ningún otro ámbito en mi vida me preocupe más que eso. Incluso mis calificaciones en la escuela son buenas pero nunca he tenido que esforzarme demasiado, nunca he pensado en la Universidad, solo que mi futuro sería llegar al nivel que mi padre no pudo lograr –Ryoma se veía triste y un tanto confundido, miraba el suelo, y antes de poder seguir el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

- Ricos, ricos pulpitos –Gritaba Eiji con comida en la boca-. Les traje muchos y una de esas hamburguesas que te gustaron pequeñín.  
- Gracias –Dijo Ryoma sin animo.  
- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No era lo que querías?  
- No, no, está bien –Ryoma trato de cambiar la expresión y cogió la hamburguesa sentándose en el suelo para que compartieran los tres.  
- Bueno que tenemos aquí –Momoshiro se incorporó junto a Ryoma desenvolviendo bolsas.

Los tres amigos siguieron hablando un tema distinto por un buen rato, Ryoma parecía en las nubes, seguía pensando en si debía responderle a Sakuno con sus más sinceros sentimientos. Estos pensamientos lo mantuvieron ocupado el resto del día hasta que llegó la noche y no tuvo más remedio que dormirse con ellos.

Después de unos días el campeonato avanzó, Sakuno seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Ryoma, aunque Tomoka tratara de idear un buen plan Sakuno no se sentía segura de sí misma y los rechazaba. Ryoma sentía que se perdía en ese abismo que predijo sin la chica alegre a su lado en los partidos, en vez de eso tenía a una perdida niña que lo alentaba con la mirada pero no emitía gritos de euforia ni de felicitaciones como antes.

Ese día Kawamura perdió en el último partido de esa semana, la despedida fue tan amarga como lo fue la de Sadaharu, y la final se aproximaba.

Tezuka les comentó que a excepción de 7 extranjeros sólo quedaban los 7 restantes de Seigaku, otros 3 jugadores Japoneses de distintos lugares y finalmente 11 del Instituto Sotomori. Al finalizar la semana entrante solo abrían 7 jugadores, la suerte ya no estaba de su lado, ni tampoco las estadísticas, esta semana se enfrentarían si o si dos de Seigaku.  
- No más ricas comidas, que mal, y ahora tendremos que ver nuestros rivales de la próxima semana –Eiji afligido conversaba con el equipo.  
- Él no estaba triste en lo absoluto, y nos deseó la mejor de las suertes a los que seguíamos, no lo estés tu Eiji –Dijo sabiamente Syusuke.  
- ¿Qué estrategia usaremos esta semana? –Preguntó con intriga Momoshiro esperando que cualquiera diera una respuesta.  
- Creo que este es el momento de valernos por nuestros propios medios –Dijo Kaoru. Todos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos algunos, pero Syusuke y Shuichiro se miraron entre ellos, sabían que alguien debía decirlo-. Este campeonato solo tendrá un ganador, sabíamos esto desde un principio, ya no podemos estar aconsejándonos mutuamente, todos queremos ganar… y si alguno no lo quiere, pues que se retire, nadie querrá ganar con alguien que no luche.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento sabiendo que Kaoru tenía razón.

- Todos sabíamos esto, en efecto –Dijo Shuichiro-. Solo demos lo mejor de nosotros, y esperemos que el ganador sea de Seigaku, porque para los que perdamos apoyaremos al que llegue a la final. ¿Es un trato?  
Todos afirmaron alegremente y con entusiasmo.  
Todos menos Ryoma, quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado. A lo lejos, una chica bebía agua con su amiga riendo sobre algo, su amiga corrió de pronto gritando, y la chica de largo cabello le sonrió siguiéndola con la mirada antes de intentar perseguirla… hasta que esta se cruzó con la de Ryoma. Sintió su corazón latir, la chica lo miró detenidamente y perdió por un momento el aire, pensó en levantar su mano con la esperanza de que le devolviera el saludo, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa la chica desvió la mirada y se echó a correr tras su amiga.

- ¡Echizen! –El grito de Momoshiro lo asustó y giró antes de que perdiera la vista de Sakuno-. ¿No me estabas escuchando?  
- Este… lo siento Momo ¿qué me dacias? –Ryoma trataba de ocultar el dolor que sentía con cada latido que daba su corazón pero parece que no engañaba a Momoshiro.  
- ¿Por las nubes otra vez Pequeñito? –Dijo una alegre voz tras él.  
- Yuki –Dijo Eiji sorprendido-. Hace días que no te veía, creí por un momento que te habías ido.  
- Pues me dijiste que no me fuera sin avisarte, como veras no me he ido –La chica apoyo su mano en el brazo de Eiji, la cual quitó rápidamente al ruborizarse-. Este… lo siento –Sonrió-. Tienes brazos bastante fuertes para verte tan delgado.  
- Pero que cosas dices –Eiji se reía también junto con ella-. Si no hago pesas ni nada.  
Momoshiro y Ryoma se sentían excluido s de la conversación y los miraban como si estuvieran oliendo algo de mal gusto.  
- ¿El coqueteo de algunas personas puede ser tan evidente? –Preguntó disimuladamente al oído de Ryoma.  
- Espero jamás hacer eso –Dijo Ryoma tratando de alejarse de aquel extraña situación.  
- Y bueno… ¿hablaste finalmente con la nieta de la entrenadora? –Preguntó Momoshiro, con voz más alta. A Ryoma no le importó pues varias ya se habían marchado y Eiji parecía muy concentrado en los elogios de Yuki.  
- No, no lo eh hecho aún, no he tenido la oportunidad pero… pero yo –Ryoma levantó la vista titubeando-. Jamás te dije de quien se trataba.  
- Jajá, bueno pues, supuse que era ella… me pareció que era algo reciente y ella con la otra chica son las únicas aquí que conocemos, además siempre viene a verte jugar y…  
- ¿Me has espiado alguna vez Momoshiro? –Dijo Ryoma algo enfadado.  
- Este… bueno…yo pues no te enojes Echizen pero la chica se notaba interesada en ti no, ¿recuerdas aquella cita que tuvieron el año que llegaste a Seigaku?  
Ryoma lo había olvidado por completo-. Eso jamás fue una cita Momo te lo explique al menos mil veces… en ese momento no pensaba así de ella y… -Algo lo hiso detenerse-. ¿Tú crees que en ese entonces, ella sentía algo por mí?  
- Pues sí que eres un tonto Echizen –Momoshiro se llevó la mano a su cabeza dando un suspiro-. Debes pensar que ella puede estar sufriendo ahora, y cada minuto que pasa sin que le des una respuesta, es injusto lo que haces y la próxima vez que la hagas llorar no te lo perdonare… ¿me oíste?  
- Definitivamente no quiero hacerla llorar –Ryoma se sintió frustrado, Momoshiro tenía razón, y él tampoco se lo perdonaría si Sakuno seguía sufriendo por su culpa-. Lo próximo que hare será hablar con ella.  
- Bueno ¿Y qué esperas? –Momoshiro sonrió y le dio un golpe en la espalda.  
- Si –Ryoma también mostro su sonrisa-. La buscaré –Ryoma corrió en dirección a donde había visto por última vez a la chica.  
- ¿A dónde va Ryoma? –Preguntó Eiji.  
- ¡Suerte Pequeñito! –Gritaba Yuki mientras Eiji se volteó a verla reír-. Aunque no creo que la necesite…  
- ¿Suerte para qué? –Eiji confundido iba de Yuki a Momoshiro con la vista una y otra vez mientras que ni uno le respondía.

Mientras el joven corría miraba hacia todos lados, sin suerte. Ya había pasado un buen rato por lo que corrió de vuelta al hotel. Busco en todos lados pero no la encontró, hasta que se ideó con un plan, esa noche tendría que estar en su habitación no podría esconderse. Así que esperó.

- ¿Pequeñín, a donde sales a esta hora? –Preguntó Eiji ya en su pijama, en la habitación del Hotel donde ya habían cenado hace un momento, Momoshiro espiaba directamente con el cepillo de dientes en su boca.  
- Voy a dar una vuelta, no me esperen.  
- ¿A dar una vuelta? ¿a esta hora? –Volvió a preguntar.  
- No es tan tarde y volveré enseguida –Ryoma salió por la puerta mientras Eiji tendía a ir tras él.  
- Déjalo –La mano de Momoshiro detenía a Eiji sobre su hombro-. Volverá enseguida ya lo escuchaste –Sonrió con un tono de confianza en sus palabras-. Vamos, yo al menos iré a la cama –Dio media vuelta y Eiji lo siguió.

Ryoma caminaba por el pasillo contando las pocas puertas que lo separaban de la chica, y de la conversación que aún no planeaba. Se aproximó a la siguiente a su derecha y se quedó ahí un momento, pensando, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a decir?, pensó que quizás la mejor aliada sería la espontaneidad y solo tocó la puerta, pero nada, de nuevo, esperó y volvió a tocar tres veces, nada, trataba de escuchar de nuevo y justo antes de volver a golpear lo interrumpió.  
- Puedo verte allí –Salió una vocecilla del otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ryoma?  
- ¿Sakuno?, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
- No es un buen momento ahora.  
- ¿Por qué no?, ¿estas ocupada? ¿Estas… con alguien? –Ryoma preguntó fríamente pero realmente tenía un nudo creciendo en su garganta.  
- Tomoka ya está dormida.  
- Solo necesito que salgas un momento si…  
- ¡Solo vete por favor! –El fuerte pero silencioso grito lo interrumpió y le hiso sentir de nuevo el dolor en el pecho, si acaso él era el culpable del sufrimiento que Sakuno tenía, ¿acaso no podía remediarlo? Ryoma escucho a Sakuno alejarse de la puerta, y supo que lo mejor era no armar un escándalo.  
Volteo para dirigirse a su habitación, y cuando ya casi llegaba sintió un ruido que lo iso mirar tras él. A lo lejos veía como al puerta de la habitación de Sakuno se abría, y alguien salía. Tomoka en sandalias y con un par de toallas salía de esta y en unos cuantos segundos se percató de Ryoma en el pasillo, llegó hasta él y lo miró extrañada.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí solo en el pasillo Ryoma?  
-Yo… estaba… solo iba… a mi habitación –Dijo tartamudeando inexpresivo-. ¿A dónde vas?  
- Iré al sauna del hotel, es mucho mejor de noche para refrescar la piel. Le dije a Sakuno que me acompañara pero… bueno… no a estado de ánimo últimamente –Su cara se volvió llena de preocupación y busco en los ojos de Ryoma consuelo en palabras.  
- ¿No dormías? –Preguntó Ryoma. Sakuno se lo dijo solo para no verlo ni hablar con él.  
- No, incluso entre hace un momento, solo entré a buscar estas cosas y salí, ¿ocurre algo?  
- No, nada en especial –Esperó a que Tomoka se despidiera y abandonara el pasillo para decidirse, y en vez de seguir el camino a su habitación fue hacia las escaleras.

Una vez fuera del hotel lo rodeó, con paso rápido camino contando dos, tres ventanas, la hilera de árboles era perfecta, miró un momento antes de decidirse.  
Escaló uno de los árboles después de ver cual le servía hacia la habitación que espiaba, y que rama era lo suficiente ancha para sostenerlo, no le fue difícil pues eran grandes y gruesos árboles, y una gran rama lo dejaba a medio metro del balcón junto al de Sakuno, saltó hasta el de ella sin gran esfuerzo, cuando la escuchó. Sakuno adentro, se escuchaba a la chica sollozando… ella lloraba.  
Ryoma toco despacio el vidrio del ventanal y los sollozos se detuvieron. Si no hablaba rápido podía pensar que era un extraño o malinterpretar su aparición.  
- Sakuno… es Ryoma –No escuchó nada-. No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras –Espero un momento, pero nada. Su frustración aumentaba, quería golpear la ventana pero se resistía-. Sakuno lo lamento, te juro que jamás quise hacerte daño, no quería hacerte sufrir, no quiero hacerte sufrir. Yo solo… no soy bueno para estas cosas, si tan solo me escucharas… -Al no oír respuesta siguió hablando ya que algo le decía que ella escuchaba-. No sé exactamente qué quieres oír de mí, pero prometo darte una respuesta honesta, de verdad. Solo… que aún no termino de conocer bien esto, esto… que siento, yo solo… necesito tiempo, para poder armarme de valentía así como tú lo hiciste. Por favor, te necesito… yo te necesito Sakuno, conmigo, tu… no eres… cualquier persona para mí –Sus ojos se camuflaban en las sobras mientras sus manos se apoyaban del vidrio que lo separaba de la chica, levanto su cabeza y su reflejo se convirtió en el de Sakuno. La chica frente a él aún tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, esta abrió el ventanal y quedo frente a él.  
- Me dijiste que me necesitabas allí, en tus partidos –Dijo ella muy despacio-. Por eso e ido de todos modos a ellos, y seguiré yendo.  
- Sakuno… -Ryoma la vio triste aún-. Gracias –Se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente-. Te prometo que no te aré esperar demasiado.  
- Gracias a ti… por disculparte Ryoma, yo… yo creí que no significaba nada para ti.  
- No seas tonta, eres una persona muy importante para mí.  
Sakuno lo miro sorprendida y ruborizada, las palabras la calmaron, pero ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

Cuando Ryoma finalmente se fue, ella pudo dormir feliz recordando el tierno beso que le dio, con una mano palmeando su frente se quedó dormida.

La mañana siguiente no fue tan tranquila como lo esperaban, daban los resultados de los rivales para cada jugador. Tezuka con la planilla en la mano no quiso dirigirse a nadie, ya habían decidió tomarse el torneo individualmente, les deseó buena suerte y cada uno tomo uno de los papeles y lo leyó en silencio.

- Gon…zales –Repetía lentamente Kaoru-. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?  
- Ese es el apellido –Lo ayudaba Syusuke.  
- Rouchi, creo que vi un partido la semana pasada de este tipo –Dijo Eiji con un tono preocupado.  
- ¿Estas bien Momo? –Syusuke miró a Momoshiro quien tenía una cara de tristeza, vio que miraba a Ryoma.  
- Que mala broma es esta… -Decía Momoshiro.  
- Te toco… –Eiji buscaba rápidamente el nombre de su amigo-. ¿Qué? ¿Echizen?

Eran los únicos de Seigaku que se enfrentarían, después de conversar Momoshiro le expresó a Ryoma sus sentimientos y que no se dejaría vencer, pues eso hacían los buenos amigos, Ryoma decidido le prometió dar lo mejor de él y prometió que si le ganaba se llevaría el trofeo a casa.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Shuichiro les admitiera su preocupación sobre Tezuka quien se había ido sin hablar con nadie, su rival era el capitán de la Sotomori.


	6. Chapter 6

**_6_**

El día del partido entre Momoshiro y Ryoma, todos estaban impacientes, llegaron temprano a la cancha número 7 y se instalaron en sus lugares.  
El árbitro del partido aún no llegaba.

- Bueno, creo que esto de definirá finalmente –Dijo Momoshiro con lastima en su rostro.  
- Momo… –Ryoma se acercaba a él.  
- Daré todo de mi Echizen, ¡asique más te vale tener cuidado! –Dijo Momoshiro alegremente.  
- Si –Ryoma sonrió y al ver llegar al juez ambos fueron a buscar sus raquetas. Ryoma vio llegar a las dos niñas y situarse junto a sus compañeros de equipo.  
Tomoka le deseo buena suerte a Momoshiro, ambas lo hicieron, él estaba más cerca en ese momento.  
- ¡A ti también mucha suerte Ryoma! –Gritó la chica de grandes colas.  
Ryoma hizo una pequeña mueca positiva hacia esta, luego miro a Sakuno que lentamente lo miró a los ojos y no pudo contener una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le indicaba que no lo perdonaba del todo, pero que estaba ahí para apoyarlo como siempre, no tenía que decir nada más, solo eso le daba fuerzas a Ryoma.

El partido comenzó y Momoshiro se vio rápidamente en aprietos con los grandes saques de Ryoma, pronto ambos trataban de no mirarse o de no recordar lo cercanos que eran, para que no le dieran al otro una señal de debilidad, ambos se prometieron dar lo mejor de ellos.  
- Esto está más reñido que la última vez que jugaron ¿no? –Dijo Eiji.  
- Si –Asintió cortamente Kaoru.  
- Este… ¿Dónde está Tezuka, y Shuichiro? –Preguntó nuevamente.  
- No los vi llegar –Le respondió Kaoru de nuevo.  
Syusuke los escucho pero no le respondió ni dijo nada, miró un momento hacia las canchas continuas sacándose solo unos segundos del presente partido. Luego volvió la mirada a Ryoma y Momoshiro sonriendo, pensaba en algo más.

Finalizando el primer set Ryoma lo ganó 7-5, y antes del descanso iba adelante por 5-4. Ambos jugadores aun mantenían su distancia en el corto receso sin escuchar palabras alentadoras de sus amigos ni concejos.  
Al volver al encuentro debían cambiar de lado, y se cruzaron, Ryoma pensó en no hablar, no hasta que terminara el partido y decidiera si felicitarlo o brindarle orgullo de su buen juego, pero Momoshiro fue el que habló cuando sus hombros ya rozaban.  
- Me estas matando Echizen –Y soltó una pequeña risita burlona.  
Ryoma se impactó, siguió caminando y cuando llego a la línea de fondo se fijó en un transpirado Momoshiro, había resultado su técnica lanzando la pelota de un extremo a otro, Momoshiro sufría de cansancio.  
La gente comenzaba a alentar a Ryoma, miles de personas viendo el partido, que reconocían a Ryoma de los juegos anteriores que ganaba con creses, los de Seigaku querían animar un poco a Momoshiro quien no tenía fans en las gradas, pero no se atrevían a dar por visto una preferencia entre ambos amigos. Ryoma escuchaba los gritos, al igual que Momoshiro, que parecía que le enfurecía más cada elogió que no iba hacia él, no era enfado hacia Ryoma solo motivación en tratar de jugar mejor. Finalizo el segundo set en otro 7-5.

Para el tercer set, de la multitud los gritos hacia Ryoma se hacían más bajos, pero aún se escuchaban, pero luego de unos cuantos saques y usando la misma técnica, Ryoma lo termino con un 6-4. El partido ya acabó y Ryoma no se movía de su lugar tratando de recuperar el aliento, escuchaba la gente gritar y aplaudir, y él solo queriendo ver a su oponente, levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta ver a un resignado Momoshiro con una rostro bastante despreocupado que se acercaba a la malla para darle la mano. Y Ryoma rápidamente caminó hacia él.  
- Buen partido Echizen –Momoshiro sonreía.  
- Gracias –Ryoma no sabía si sentirse bien o no, pues no sabía cómo se sentía realmente Momoshiro.

Varias voces salían de extraños-. ¿Viste eso?, es el primer juego realmente reñido con el chico Echizen.-Si ese Momoshiro Takeshi debe ser realmente bueno –Por eso Momoshiro en parte sonreía, ambos se acercaron a las gradas y caminando, con Momoshiro apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de Ryoma, y su mano izquierda saludando al público que seguía aplaudiendo a ambos grandes jugadores. Ryoma vio como Momoshiro aceptaba la inflación de elogios y sonreía como nunca, entonces él también se alegró, sonrió, y levantó también su mano derecha para responder los gritos de felicitaciones.

Luego que las gradas se vaciaran el equipo fue a tenderle un grato abrazo de consuelo a Momoshiro y las felicitaciones a Ryoma, Sakuno cerca de él con las mejillas rojas se limitaba a mirarlo. Syusuke perdido miraba hacia fuera de las canchas.  
- ¿Qué te pasa Syusuke? –Preguntó Eiji mientras soltaba el cuello de Ryoma.  
- Es… Shuichiro –Dijo este respondiéndole, pero miraba solo la salida.  
- Pero si Shuichiro no está… –Se detuvo en el momento en que Shuichiro apareció corriendo-. Si ahí viene.  
- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba Syusuke al jadeante compañero que venía trotando.  
- Es… Es Tezuka –Trataba de contener la respiración-. Vengo de su lado de la cancha.  
- El capitán Tezuka no está aquí… ¿Es que acaso su partido también fue a esta misma hora? Señalo Momoshiro con un grito de exalto.  
- Así es –Respondía el recién llegado.  
- ¿¡Y…!? ¿Pues como le fue? –Lo apresuraba Eiji.  
- Tezuka… –Bajo la mirada antes de responder-. Ah perdido contra el capitán de la Sotomori.  
Los ojos de Ryoma saltaron, todos quedaron en silencio y sus rostros reflejaban la sorpresa, nadie podía creerlo.  
- ¿Dónde está? –Preguntaba Syusuke.  
- Se fue al hotel apenas termino el partido, me pidió que viniera a decirle a Mom… –Se interrumpió deprisa cambiando sus palabras-. A quien haya perdido que fuera de inmediato, pues nuestro autobús es bastante puntual.  
- ¿Deben… irse de inmediato? –Preguntaba triste Eiji.  
- Está bien –Lo tranquilizaba Momoshiro-. Iré a buscar mis cosas –Momoshiro salió de las canchas y todos los demás siguieron sus pasos a un ritmo más lento, los mortificaba cada integrante eliminado. Nadie hablaba de lo que realmente pensaban, ¿Qué pasó en el partido de Tezuka?

Ryoma parecía más triste de lo normal, caminaba atrás de todos donde su gorro no dejaba ver sus ojos ni casi su nariz, Momoshiro giro solo una vez para verlo, pero camino con más apuro antes de seguir viendo a su amigo así.

Ryoma se sentía mal, mal por haber eliminado a su amigo, y el que tuviera que irse, ni siquiera con la opción de poder quedarse a ver la final o de seguir apoyándolo, aunque preferiría tenerlo ahí peleando y que no se hubieran tenido que enfrentar

Tenía un sentimiento de culpa por ganar, cosa que jamás le había pasado, parece que sentía muchas cosas nuevas desde que llegó a este lugar, sentía que él mismo como persona cambiaba, empezando porque su apreciación por el tenis cambiaba, ahora priorizaba otras cosas, como sus amigos y… De pronto sus pensamientos se cortaron de lleno cuando sintió una calidez en su mano derecha que lo detuvo.  
Sakuno estaba junto a él caminando y su suave mano sujetaba la de él, no en una forma romántica, sino como apoyo. Ryoma vio su propia depresión reflejada en los ojos de la chica que lo miraban compasivamente.  
- No estés triste Ryoma, yo… yo aún –Se sentía nerviosa al hablar-. …yo aún estoy aquí contigo.  
- Lo sé –Le respondía tratando de no preocuparla.  
- Sé que no soy lo que Momoshiro es para ti pero…  
- Un amigo, él es mi amigo –Le decía rápidamente, mientras levantaba la vista-. Pero para seguir aquí yo… solo te necesito a ti –Ryoma le respondía de vuelta con un apretón tierno en su mano.  
- Aún no sé qué es lo que quieres decir con eso.  
- Yo tampoco créeme, pero… sé que si estás conmigo no perderé. No si sigues apoyándome así como lo haz echo siempre –Ninguno sacaba los ojos del otro.  
Sakuno se sentía a punto de llorar de felicidad por las palabras de Ryoma-. Siempre estaré a tu lado si así lo quieres.  
Ryoma soltó su mano para sujetar mejor su muñeca y con su otro brazo empujó delicadamente su espalda para darle un abrazo-. Gracias –Decía mientras tomaba un buen respiro del aroma del pelo de la chica bajo su mentón.  
Sakuno sorprendida no hallaba buen lugar para sus brazos, pero su solitaria mano encontró la chaqueta del chico y la estrujó.  
Ryoma soltó la muñeca de Sakuno y le hizo un cariño en su cabeza donde había reposado un pequeño beso que Sakuno no sintió.

Después de su debido momento la soltó lentamente, y se encontraron en un incómodo ambiente.  
- Debo despedir a Momo –Decía para continuar la caminata.  
- Si… vamos –Respondía Sakuno.  
Ambos caminaron hasta el Hotel sin dirigirse de nuevo la palabra, sus manos vibraban una contra la otra pero aun así, no se entrelazaron.

Momoshiro se encontraba fuera de la entrada del Hotel con el capitán Tezuka a punto de despedirse del resto, Ryoma llegó y se acercó a ambos. Tezuka habló hacia todos diciéndoles que den lo mejor de sí como siempre, que tuvieras extremo cuidado con algunos de los participantes, que no se confiaran y que esperaba recibir buenas noticias pronto, todos lo aplaudieron al momento que subió al autobús.  
- Ryoma –Lo llamaba Momoshiro discretamente-. Lamento no poder estar aquí para seguir aconsejándote, espero que hagas lo correcto –Ryoma sabía que no se refería al torneo, le dio las gracias y se despidió.  
El bus los llevo fuera del terreno del complejo y luego todos volvieron a sus habitaciones esa tarde.

Ya de noche, Ryoma entró junto con Eiji, Tomoka y Sakuno al restaurant del Hotel. Caminaron hacia una mesa donde esperaban Kaoru y Syusuke, los 4 se sentaron con ellos junto a la mesa donde Shuichiro conversaba con la entrenadora Ryuzaki.  
- Nee, esto se ve solitario ¿no? –Decía Eiji reconociendo algunos jugadores que comían junto con sus respectivos entrenadores, y una única mesa con la mayoría de los jugadores, los del instituto Sotomori, que miraban hacia la mesa de los de Seigaku-. No tienen cara de hacer amigos.  
- Este es el momento en el que querrán intimidarnos –Dijo Syusuke con sus pequeños ojos rasgados mirando también aquella mesa, tenía una expresión seria, que cambio al dirigirse nuevamente a Eiji, Kaoru y Ryoma-. Pero no se preocupen, no los vallan a tomar en cuenta.  
- Es fácil para ti decirlo –Decía preocupado Eiji-. Ni siquiera puedo comer tranquilo con esos ojos odiándome.  
- Eso es lo que quieren, no dejaremos que lo consigan –Dijo Kaoru.  
- Sí que dan miedo solo sus caras ¿no? –Le susurraba Tomoka a su amiga, la cual se limitó a asentir con la cabeza intimidándose también por las miradas.

Los siguientes días, cada uno de los de Seigaku entrenaron por su cuenta, Shuichiro hacia el papel del capitán ayudándolos con pequeños datos del resto de los jugadores y de cómo iba el torneo, a quienes debían vigilar mejor y a que partidos ajenos asistir.

Se desataba esta vez la ronda final de partidos, donde solo quedarían 8 jugadores, los últimos que podrían quedarse hasta la final, pero donde solo 4 lucharían por jugarla.

El partido de Ryoma termino ese día más fácil de lo que esperó, jugó contra el ultimo extranjero que quedaba en competencia, mientras que Eiji derrotó a otro Japonés del Sur. Ambos tenías canchas junto a la otra y supieron del otro de inmediato, en cuanto salieron se encontraron.  
- Pequeñín, felicitaciones… ¿A dónde iban ahora?  
- El resto de los partidos de los de Seigaku aún no termina –Dijo Sakuno quien salía de la cancha junto a Ryoma-. Íbamos en camino a la cancha de Kaoru.  
- Encontrémonos allá, pasare por la cancha de Syusuke –Dijo Eiji emocionado por su victoria y gritarla junto a sus amigos.  
Mientras Ryoma, Sakuno y Tomoka caminaban vieron salir de una de las canchas unos chicos alentando y felicitando a un joven de gran altura, llevaban los uniformes de la Sotomori.  
Kaoru salía después de la masa de gente.  
- Ese chico –Decía Ryoma acercándose a Kaoru, quien lo vio y se detuvo-. Es de la Sotomori ¿verdad?  
- Así es –Respondió él-. Son… realmente buenos.  
Ryoma no necesito preguntarle si había ganado o no, se notaba la frustración en su cara, Ryoma se percató de que el chico alto se dio vuelta y lo miraba, él lo miró de vuelta y frunció el ceño.  
- ¡Eh chicos! –Gritaba Eiji tras ellos mientras corría, haciendo a Ryoma correr la mirada-. Syusuke… Syusuke no está –Dijo respirando entrecortadamente.  
- ¿Qué cosa? –Decía Kaoru intrigado.  
- Syusuke jugó contra el capitán de la Sotomori, él que venció a Tezuka… Tampoco encuentro a Shuichiro pero de su cancha salió otro grupo de la Sotomori junto con su co-capitan.  
Todos miraban atónitos a Eiji, pensaban lo peor, pero Ryoma parecía sospechar que algo extraño sucedía. Corrieron al Hotel a toda prisa en busca de sus compañeros o pistas de ellos; La entrenadora Ryuzaki salía de este.  
- ¡Abuela! –Gritaba Sakuno con los demás siguiendo su paso.  
La entrenadora se dio vuelta para escuchar las preguntas de los jóvenes, sorprendidos por la tranquilidad de esta no ocultaban su cara de desentendidos cuando les explicó que tras haber pedido Syusuke y Shuichiro se habían ido de inmediato, Kaoru debía irse también antes de finalizar el día.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué se fueron… sin decir nada? –Preguntaba triste Eiji, apenado por la falta que le haría su gran compañero.

Era una gran duda la que tenían, ¿Por qué sus compañeros se fueron sin decir nada? Habiendo dejado a Kaoru lejos de esa idea repentina de marcharse. Los integrantes del instituto Sotomori arrasaron esa semana, Ryoma sentía sus miradas sobre él cada vez que se cruzaban y no podía evitar pensar en que algo raro sucedía frente a sus narices y no lo notaban. Ryoma y Eiji eran los únicos que quedaban de Seigaku, los otros 6 jugadores que quedaban eran del extraño instituto, al que Ryoma pretendía investigar.

Esa tarde, dos chicos de la Sotomori hablaban en un pasillo, y unos risos rojos se asomaban tras una esquina. Eiji se acercaba lo más que podía para escuchar, mientras detenía a Ryoma a un lado para que no los delatara.  
- Esta fue otra gran semana, ninguno fue eliminado –Decía uno de los chicos.  
- Así es, y los otros 4 se mataron entre ellos, los dos que ganaron son de esa escuela Seigaku.  
- La pregunta ahora es, quien del instituto ganará, tomando en cuenta en que esos dos no tienen oportunidad –El chico lanzaba una carcajada.  
- Nadie la tiene, es bastante obvio, el capitán Tomoda será el que levante la copa.  
- Claro, pero sería bueno que alguien para variar le hiciera competencia ¿no?  
- Ese tal Tezuka le hizo buena batalla, lastima por él, si no se hubiera enfrentado a Tomoda podría haber llegado quizás unas semanas más aquí –Ambos chicos reían burlonamente. Mientras Ryoma y Eiji frustrados escuchaban la conversación. Ryoma sintió un poderoso sentimiento, de defender a sus amigos y a Tezuka, de pronto las ganas de ganar aumentaron como un tipo de venganza, les cerraría la boca a los de la Sotomori, y les demostraría que Seigaku tenía mucho más que dar aún.  
- Bueno, la verdad es que… ya sabes, ese Tezuka pudo haberle ganado, no lo sabemos –Dijo como si susurrara un secreto.  
- Si creo que nunca lo sabremos –Dijo el chico pensativo, ambos con un tono de preocupación-. ¡Pero bueno!... no creo que lo sepamos pues dudo que quiera volver a jugar contra él algún día –Soltó más risas molestas.  
Eiji enfadado casi sale de su escondite pero Ryoma lo tomo de un brazo impidiéndolo.  
- ¡No Eiji tranquilo! –Le dijo Ryoma colgándose de su brazo.  
- Que rabia que siento, ¡¿quiénes se creen que son?!  
- Eiji… ¿Qué crees que quisieron decir con que pudo haber ganado… y que nunca lo sabrían?  
- No lo sé, esto me huele raro… muy raro.

Esa tarde la profesora Sumire les dio el nombre de los 6 participantes que quedaron y conversaron acerca de los partidos anteriores, sin mucho preámbulo entrenaron toda la tarde, esta vez juntos, la intimidación de ser los únicos dos ahora los obligaba involuntariamente a mantenerse más unidos que nunca.

Al final de cada día como de costumbre, Ryoma meditaba unos momentos bajo el mismo árbol que le había acomodado las últimas semanas en el que ahora parecía un encierro de meses.  
- Supuse que estarías aquí –Lo despertó la tierna voz que en el momento de sentarse junto a él soltó sobre su cara parte del cabellos, una trenza.  
- ¿Me buscabas? –Dijo sacando la trenza de su rostro y sentándose, mirando la liga en la que terminaban los brotes de cabello.  
- No realmente… o bueno, algo así. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de hoy?  
- Bien, eso creo. ¿Estarás aquí hasta la final?  
- Bueno, pues sí. Es una lástima que no tengamos los fondos para que todo el equipo se quedara, pero yo y Tomoka vinimos como invitación de mi abuela, y nos quedaremos con ella hasta que termine.  
- Eso es bueno –Decía Ryoma con la trenza de la chica aun en la mano.  
Sakuno se sonrojaba y sonreía, su propia sombra se alargó de pronto, había alguien atrás.  
- ¡Hola, hola! –Gritaba saltando frente a la pareja.  
- Yuki… –Saludaba Ryoma a la chica mientras una perpleja Sakuno asentía con la cabeza.  
- Vi tu último partido pequeñito… lamento no haberme quedado hasta el final para felicitarte –Le sonreía la chica con su cabello largo ondeando despejando su rostro, dejaba el gran bolso sobre el césped que le pesaba.  
- Este… tu eres… la amiga de Eiji ¿verdad? –Preguntó Sakuno girando su cabeza con desinterés.  
- Este… si… amigos de la infancia –Respondió mirándola tiernamente.  
- ¿Y bueno que estaban haciendo?  
- Pues manteníamos una conversación… hasta que llegaste claro –Dijo muy directa Sakuno.

Yuki miró a Sakuno algo sorprendida, pero en vez de responder solo sonrió, miro a Ryoma y cerró sus ojos alegremente. Ryoma giró mirando detenidamente a una despreciante Sakuno que no miraba a ni uno a la cara, supuso que Yuki captó su mensaje pues rápidamente ideo una excusa para irse.  
- Bueno mis entrenamientos ya comienzan será mejor que me valla, trataré de verte en el próximo partido, también a Eiji –Dijo acomodando su bolso en el hombro.  
- Tu también estas compitiendo acá ¿no es cierto? –Preguntaba Ryoma ignorando a Sakuno un momento que miraba aún desafiante.  
- Así es, pero lamentablemente ya perdimos –Reía mientras subía su codo con su mano alcanzando su nuca-. Ahora esperamos ganar, para el tercer puesto. Podrían venir también si quieren, quedan invitados es mañana por la mañana.  
- Bueno… claro por qué no –Respondió Ryoma cuando notó que Sakuno volteaba rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos-. Ambos estaremos ahí, y bueno Eiji probablemente.  
- ¡Genial!, nos vemos chicos –Su cabellos volaba con el giro de su cuerpo al irse en dirección contraria, y desapareció.

- ¿Por qué prometiste que yo también iría?, puedes ir solo si quieres ¿sabes? –Dijo con enfado cruzándose de brazos.  
- Tu sabes que no soy tan sociable con mucha gente, trato de cambiar eso… –Sakuno lo miro sorprendida liberando sus brazos de la tensión-. Además creo que quería que le dijera que Eiji también fuera, tú sabes, creo que lo mira demasiado a veces.  
- ¿Eiji?  
- …Y bueno, creo que quise decir lo que ella quería escuchar… y si voy contigo no me molestara tanto –Tomo su mano y la dejo en el pasto debajo de la suya, sin mirarla, solo sintiendo sus dedos entre los de él, cerró los ojos un momento y sin soltarla echo su cuerpo para atrás tirando de ella, Sakuno levanto su otra mano reaccionando ante el empujón y se apoyó en el pecho de Ryoma. No estaban demasiado cerca pero podía ver perfectamente su cara, sus rasgos, sus labios y sus ojos aun cerrados. Sakuno sintió como apretaba aun su otra mano, él no decía nada, pero ella se deslizó un poco para no seguir sobre su pecho pues la puso nerviosa, se recostó del mismo modo que Ryoma a su lado, lo vigilo un momento antes de cerrar también sus ojos, y quedarse ambos en silencio con los dedos entrelazados.

.

* * *

_Hola... lamento, a los pocos que les gusta mi fanfic, no seguirlo pero estoy muriendo con certamenes en la U... pero lo actualizare apenas puedo.. lamento los dias, semanas.. de demora u.u _

_PD: tengo este lindo fanfic con imagenes de Ryoma y Sakuno acorde a la historia.. el que quiera me lo pide :))_


End file.
